Everyday Heroes
by jdt1829
Summary: Johnny is someone who plays a popular mobile phone game based on a tactical RPG. Then like the self-insert character of the game, he finds himself in the world of that game. Now he's charged with being the tactical summoner but what's he going to do when they aren't fighting the ememy? A Fire Emblem Heroes fanfiction.
1. Preface 1: I summon thee!

"Hey! Hello? Are you awake?", a distant voice called out to me from somewhere.

I slowly opened my eyes in an attempt to fight back my groggy head, and do my best to sit up. As my eyes began to adjust, I can make out a red-haired person's figure getting closer.

"Are you alright? Can you stand up?", the figure continued to ask with a feminine voice.

"Uughh…let's see", I groan and slowly stand up, my headache fading and my vision clear enough to see a temple made of gray stone and an entire wall etched with glowing red, blue and green stones, all arranged in a circle pattern. The figure in front of me turned out to be a girl dressed in what looked like a fancy uniform. I mean she had a white top with fancy golden shoulder pad, collar, and symbol that reached down to her golden skirt. On top of that, she had long brown boots encased with guards of the same golden design. Not to mention her very red hair was tied up with a pony tail to the side and I might be seeing things but I could swear her eyes were a similar color. Wait a second...why is this girl cosplaying as Anna from Heroes?

"Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked?", the girl smiled, then cleared her throat, "Ahem... Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend!"

I look at the girl, dumbfounded. Me? A hero? I take a quick look at myself to find I'm wearing a similar uniform to her too and hood over me. When did I start wearing this exactly?

She went on, "For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou... Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type."

I rubbed the back of my head before muttering to myself, "Well you're not wrong..." I then spoke up so she could hear me, " So where are we again and how?" The young lady tapped her finger on her chin before answering, "What's that? You want to know where you are? And how you got here? Fair enough. You're in-"

FOUND YOU! Both of us look to where we heard a voice that rudely interrupted our conversation. At a distance, some guy I think dressed like a solder in a pattern not far from the woman who found me but with a color scheme of black, gold, and green with a winged helmet covering most of his face from view. The most pressing issue, however, was the axe in his hand that looked ready to swing at us!

The girl next to me remarked, "Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already? Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow!" Then she pulled from her back an axe with an iron head and came in front of me. "How good is your tactical prowess in a fight?" she asked me. "What was that?" This lady then just gave me a sly smile and a wink before finishing, "I hope you know how to direct me. Let's put it to the test, shall we?" Before I could respond she dashed ahead of me towards our attacker.

Just my luck, now Anna (?) is about to fight some axe murderer and I can't call anyone for help. I definitely don't want to get killed but booking it and leaving her there doesn't feel right and keeps me there despite the growing tension and fear welling up inside. I look on my person for anything that to help in this situation and feel something in my pocket. I pull it out and find my LG Stylo 3 I got a month ago. Yes! I could call for help with my cell phone, I just hope they get bars out here!

As soon as I turn it on the first thing I hear is "Fire Emblem!", the song that blares whenever the game begins. Then instead of what it normally does the screen suddenly went the map of the first field in the game, which just happens to be the same we are in. I find chibi icons representing myself, Anna, and the axe fighter with the latter two moving toward each other. Touching each of our icons reveals classifications, strengths and weaknesses, weaponry information and unlike the game, proper text boxes slide and disappear where I point and the edges scroll when I swipe in any directions. Whatever happened to this thing was amazing. I can survey the whole battlefield in the same omnipotent way the game itself did back home, actually a little bit better. Despite the sudden coolness of this revelation, the sounds of combat ahead snap me back to our current situation.

The fighter charged the commander, weapon drawn. Anna twisted as the soldier struck, using her axe to deflect his blow. Then, carried by the momentum of her sharp turn, she swung out her axe, tearing at his side since he had gotten too close. Staggering back from his wounds, I suddenly shouted, "Quick! Aim for his legs!" With that, she took my advice and made the soldier trip by kicking his leg before he could recover. With the opponent prone, Anna ended it by bringing her axe down on his head. I glanced at my phone to see the Anna icon had attacked the axe fighter making him disappear from the map at the same time. I put it back in my pocket after that, to keep it secret for now. After pulling her axe out of him and me pulling back a bit from someone who just hacked some guy up, she relaxed before saying:

"Whew! We took care of him. My name's Anna. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes.

We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them-the fiends."

I think to myself about what I just heard, she said her name was Anna like the character she was playing. Then again I don't think that was live-action roleplay just now. Putting those thoughts aside, I asked, "Okay then, makes sense. But what about where I landed?

She continued "This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of the World of Awakening? How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest? There are so many more! The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom!"

This is definitely all playing out like the game Fire Emblem Heroes I got a month or two ago. I should be more shocked at something like this but I feel a vague sense like I knew this would happen. Weird. "I'm guessing that guy you took out was part of that Emblia you were talking about?"

Anna nodded and continued, "That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom Askr. I was desperate for help. I performed a summoning ceremony. And you just appeared out of nowhere. Lucky us! But there's no time to rest. We have to act fast if we're going to save our kingdom!"

Hold on, what now? I try to say but she's already dashing to somewhere else. Well since I don't want anybody else coming after me I suppose I might as well stick with her and play along for the time being.

It would make more sense if this was just some crazy axe wielder taking her cosplay way too seriously but... I mean what happened to the phone was just too spot on to be faked. I need a bit more before to start falling for it but could this actually be the game world. And if that is the case then this Anna better be a good judge of character cause I'm really not sure if I can get us through this without getting hurt or killed.

 **AN: Thank you for reading the beginning of this, my first fanfic. So writing this character gave me the freedom to feel how I think that the summoner in the game should react if they allowed him (or her) to talk. I also wanted to incorporate the cellphone map into the story and luckily a few things in other media inspired me. To me, Fire Emblem Heroes has huge fanfic potential so with the arrival of ver. 2.0, I thought now is as good as time as any to start. Since the plot is pretty straightforward, I'm focusing more of my energy on the tone and characterization, especially for the OC. Wish me luck that I don't go on hiatus after 3 chapters.**


	2. Preface 2: The Legend

Okay so how do I sum what happened to me recently, exactly? Well, I got transported to another world that copied a cellphone game I play and now I'm in a field with golden dressed redhead girl carrying around a once bloody axe. Sounds about right.

Now that the pressure seems to be off of us for a while I get a good look at my recent savior. Anna is her name and she's shown herself to be a capable fighter with that Iron Axe of her's.

It's kind of strange seeing a video game character in what is essentially realistic dimensions and proportions. I mean she basically looks like a pretty young peach skinned woman cosplaying as the character, with spot-on clothes, hair color, ponytail and everything. Part of me is still clinging to the hope that she is just a regular person in the most elaborate costume ever but even the most logical conclusion is getting harder to believe when your phone is an omniscient map. And its one thing to copy a look but she sounds exactly like Anna does in the game too. I wonder what would happen if her voice actress, Karen Strassman ever showed up here...

Since I'm walking to the side of Anna, I focus a bit more on her physique to find an answer to something I'm curious about. She doesn't seem to be bigger than me or an average young adult female or have a huge frame, so it's a bit surprising to see her swing an axe like she did. Then again her gloves and clothes do cover most of her except her legs, so she could be more physically fit then she lets on, and she is a commander after all. Ugh, I'm really am starting to believe this is the Fire Emblem Heroes world, aren't I? Still from what I can tell from her looks she is, dare I say, pretty cute...Ack, what am I saying?

Anna comes in front of me, breaking me out my crush moment, and begins, "First things first. I summoned you here with the divine Breidablik. I interject and ask "Bread-id-ba what?" "BREED-DA-BLIK", Anna sounded out for me. "That's the name of this relic I've brought." Anna reached into her back pocket of her white and gold uniform and pulled out a white pistol-looking object. "It fires something out of it, according to legend, but Breidablik doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen." After taking a good look with the divine thingamajig I counter, "That might be since it looks like a gun."

Anna looked at me, confused, "What's a gun?" Oh yeah, she wouldn't know what a gun is since the Fire Emblem universe is all about medieval fantasy. Though I kind of wish more series acknowledged that there were early guns in real medieval times but whatever. "Oh, uh… it's a type of weapon from my world I guess. That divine relic in your hand is shaped like one, a fancy hand pistol to be exact", I explained. "Interesting..." she said as she eyed it a bit closer. "The legend also calls it "the true key," which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it. That's what I did. And now you're here. So it's all yours now. Hopefully, you can figure out how to—"

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

I look behind her to see a few more Emblians soldiers come towards. Again with these guys! I swear if this happens again my fear is going to turn into annoyance. Anna seems to share my sentiments exactly when she says, "Drat. More of those Emblian soldiers. I can't defeat them all by myself, and you're not equipped to help me. You run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik and get out of here, Johnny!"

Ugh, I hate that she's right. I'm not much use in these fights since my karate class never put me against weapons and this doesn't seem like the kind of gun that fires bullets. She probably didn't mean it that way (I hope) but it still kind of hurts being told to run because you're no help. It's even worse since she's doing it all for me, some random dude, even though she might get actually get killed trying to hold them back. I don't even where to go and more importantly, I can't let her sacrifice herself for me. And I'm not just saying that because she's easy on the eyes.

Bling! "Ah! My eyes!"

"What's that?! That bright light, coming from..." Anna says as she too has to shield her eyes for a moment. The Breed...uh...gun in my hand starts to glow with a ridiculous amount of light before shooting a beam of white with smaller red, blue, and green beams swirling around it in front of us. Out of all the flashing lights appears a human looking figure. When the lights faded, in front of us stands a pale, gray-blue haired man dressed in a nobleman's outfit. He had a white ruffled shirt, blue vest, dark pants and brown boots along with a brown quiver and silver colored bow behind him.

He took a bow before introducing himself, "I am Virion, the finest archer of the fairest of realms. Delighted to be of service." He then took a pleasant look at the commander before standing up straight.

Yeah...the larping hypothesis I made is getting weaker by the second...

Anna was left dumbfounded by how she stared at our regal visitor with her mouth open for a second before turning to my direction. "How'd you do that? You summoned a Hero, Johnny!"

I didn't do anything, it just shot off on its own, to be honest.

She went on, "You just picked up Breidablik, and you're already able to use it! But there's no time to chat now. This Virion and I need to get to fighting."

With the enemy still approaching I take out my smartphone and use its new ability to survey the area around us. Anna glances at what I'm doing and asks, "What is that you got there?" Busted. Then again the situation demands I give the people fighting for my life some trust. "This is a ...magical device that lets me survey the area around here like a map, see." I raise the phone so that both of them can see the screen as well. Anna takes it in for a moment before she smiles, "Wow, even more amazing! This must be some advanced scrying magic!" Virion carries on, "Indeed, what a marvelous artifact you have in your possession."

Considering how much I paid for it, it better be marvelous.

I look back at the point to get more info about our foes and the environment in order to hatch a plan. I find an area close by that has a short maze of brick walls and ask my party to follow me to that location. Once there I look up the foes once again to find they moved toward the other end of the maze, probably thinking they could trick us but little do they know what I have in my hand. On the map, the axe fighter is a little bit stronger than the first at level 2 while the bow fighter behind him is level 1 and has some speed but pitiful defenses. I return to the two people in front of me to let them in on my plan.

"Okay everyone, it looks like the axe fighter is coming first with the bow fighter a bit behind him. Virion, I'd ask that you ready your bow as Anna goes around the corner to draw the axe guy here." Pointing to our new archer, I continue, "Before he gets to attack, you shoot either to debilitate or in his vitals as Anna lands the finishing blow." She nods "Sounds good to me. Like my sister says: When using a bow, you must keep space between you and your foe." I go on, "Virion can support Anna from afar if they are on to us or try something sneaky."

Anna chimes, "Great plan so far. You should know I have a special skill called Night Sky that I can use to take out our foes, and it's pretty strong too." I take a second to think about if she's talking about the special skills in the game. "In that case, you can use it on the bowman afterward. I'll have Virion support you by shooting arrows before their archer tries to fire." The noble softly grabs the Commander's hand as he woos, "I will do best my best to protect you, my lady." Anna just returns her signature sly smile and responds "Then I hope you prove your skill in battle before getting into position."

She whistles to the fighter before getting him to speed up a bit. Before he completes his swing, Virion nails an arrow right in his wrist causing him the drop the axe in agony. Then on cue, Anna follows up with a finishing blow from her axe. The bow fighter behind him was clearly taken aback by this and hesitated to pull his bow. Virion capitalized on the opportunity by reloading his bow with a shiny new arrow and the enemy tried desperately to catch up to his draw. Before either archer was able to pull off a quick draw like situation, Anna ran up to the defenseless bow fighter while saying, "More than you bargained for?" During her run, I swear there was a bit of a dull yellow glow coming off of her axe. Either way by the time she got to the foe, she layed it on to him with three quick slashes from her axe and finished it with an overhead blow. Jeez, I'd almost feel sorry for the guy if he wasn't trying to kill us.

After our skirmish, we headed out of the maze using my directions. Anna was the first one of our trio to come to me. "We won! And it's all thanks to you, Johnny. Why none of us in the Order of Heroes can actually summon these Heroes. Ha! I never doubted for a second that you were the Great Hero."

Oh yeah, what was that earlier about thees and thous?

"You're the one who will save our kingdom. Our order is small, Summoner, but welcome to our ranks. Please, help us find more Heroes to assist us. Now that you're here, I just know that we'll win our fight against the empire, Johnny."

The noble archer himself adds on to Anna's praise. "I must agree with the beautiful commander. You have the qualities of a resourceful tactician."

Wow, this is more praise than what I'm used to. At first, I was just surprised I got everyone through without getting hurt, now everyone looking up to me. While I feel elated, part of me isn't sure if I can keep this up. Still, I think after the summon gun did its thing, I can embrace the madness that I really am in this game world. I should be freaking about this more but right now keeping us all alive is more on my mind. If I remember correctly, we should be meeting the royals of this game's kingdom. Maybe meeting them can hopefully help me figure all this out. And hopefully, they have a castle with some food because I'm getting hungry.

 **AN: Another chapter of this crazy guys adventure through the prologue. If the OC seems a bit restrained, I'm planning to get him to be more expressive as time goes on. He's just bit shell chocked from all the fantasy stuff in his face. As the plot eases up a bit, we'll get to more character interactions, the part I looking forward to most about this fic. Still I hope to keep up his reactions to the preface and prologue, but I'll need to work on writing fight scenes since I'm still new to those. Any pointers in the comments are appreciated.**

P.S. A quick shout-out to SharpEyLogic story, A Summoner's Journey, one of the first FEH fic I read and thought of when starting my own.


	3. Prologue 1: Prince with Golden Wings

My first experience with Fire Emblem was like most Americans, through Smash Brothers. Never did play the GBA or Wii games though as I didn't even know what kind of games they were since nobody I knew mentioned that. I knew Awakening was popular but wasn't sure if strategy games were for me, but Heroes was a phone game so I picked it up since strategy from a mobile game didn't sound like it would be too hard. Slowly I tried traditional FE games like Awakening and the recent Echoes.

Now with someone who has that kind of history with the franchise, imagine my surprise when I find myself in one of these crazy worlds. Figures it would be in the one with the self-insert angle too! Well, at least I have something extra with my phone having real-time map and enemy and ally info. It's been saving me and my fellows in the Order of heroes.

I continue to walk with Commander Anna, the first person I met here and Virion, the first hero I summoned with a divine relic that's definitely modeled after a handgun. Anna told me that to reach the prince we would have to further into the bay area, where various waterways will cross between us.

As we marched over there I couldn't help but wonder about the situation the game. In fact..."Anna, can I ask you something?" Since she looks at me and nods I continue, "Why aren't you with other Order of Heroes now? Anna answers, "Well with our order as small as it is, I knew that we would need the Hero of prophecy to summon more to our aid. I took on the mission of finding Breidablik to summon and assigned the royals to watch for any obvious signs of invasion to prevent the kingdom from being defenseless." Thinking about it that, it makes a bit more sense I guess.

We finally get to an area with some landmasses separated by a few lakes and rivers. Luckily the rivers have bridges over them so that we could walk to the other islands. As we approached the shore, I saw someone who looked to be dressed in a uniform very similar to Anna's and around her age range. I wonder if that's...

"Commander Anna! You're all right! Wait, who is this with you? Could it be...?" I hear the person call out to us just before I get a clear view. Anna responds, "It is, Prince Alfonse! The legend is true. I raised Breidablik, and then Johnny appeared! Our Great Hero is here... and can use the divine weapon too! As for what Breidablik shoots? It's truly wonderful. It fires Heroes right out of it!"

As Anna goes on to inform him about what happened to us, I take the opportunity to get a good look at yet another main character of the game. Alfonse, the current prince of Askr, he's an older looking teenage boy, well more like a young man honestly. As expected his outfit is designed in a similar fashion to Anna's but white pants that ended into golden pointed shoes and a red shoulder belt, likely for his sword's scabbard if I remember the art for the game correctly.

And as expected he has blue hair like many Fire Emblem characters are known for, especially the Lords. In real life, I would know it was hair dye but I have the sneaking suspicion that in this world people have anime hair colors for no real reason. Then again, he also has blonde highlights and those generally aren't inheritable so who does know. Honestly trying to figure out his hair is so distracting, I don't even have time to comment on the circlet like thing behind his ears.

With Anna's report done, the prince responds, "Unbelievable. So you're our Great Hero, come to us from another world, Johnny. I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. A pleasure to meet you."

This is the first time I ever met royalty face to face and video game character or not, I'm nervous. Like really flustered I might do something foolish and the serious look from Alfonse here isn't exactly making me feel better. I figure being respectful is the proper thing and I take a bow in front of him as I say, "L-Likewise, your majesty". All I hear is a small girlish giggle, probably Anna, and Virion showing me up by doing and sounding better. Aw crap.

I look up and to my surprise, Alfonse has a small smile as he says, "No need to trouble yourselves with such formalities. We are all comrades in battle after all." Then he returns to his neutral expression as he states,  
"I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon after we've met, but I have need of your help. Our order is devoted to fighting the Emblian Empire, which invades worlds where Heroes are from. One of these is the World of Mystery. I have dire news. The empire has newly taken over that world. We need to make our way to the World of Mystery to free it! And, Commander Anna, there's one more thing. I spotted someone odd with the soldiers near here. A strange man. Not an imperial soldier. Nor a Hero from the World of Mystery now under their control."

A curious brow rose from Anna,  
"A strange man, you say? Did he seem allied with the Emblian Empire?" The royal took on a serious look, "I don't know. I've never seen him before. He wears a mask and keeps his face a secret even from them. But now, we must rush into battle. Soldiers approach!"

With that Alfonse draws a sword from his scabbard which looks to be a well-made iron sword. Our side, the Order of Heroes, were on the larger landmass that was connected to the other two by three bridges. To the north was an island with a lance fighter at level one and the island to the east had two fighters, one armed with an axe but another wielding a sword. The landmass they are on is connected to ours by two bridges on opposite ends with each one near said ends. Clearly, someone placed them to box us in.

Just before we march, Alfonse tells me, "It is time for you to lead us into battle. Keep the weapon triangle in mind, Johnny."

Alfonse was talking about one of the signature mechanics that the Fire Emblem Series was known for. Basically, the Weapon Triangle dictates that Swords beat Axes, Axes beat Lances, and Lances beat Swords. Sure you can still defeat the weapon you are weak against if you're higher in level and stats but a disadvantage is a disadvantage.

"Very well", I say towards Alfonse, doing my best to sound like I'm a dignified individual. He only makes a slight nod so I guess he took the bait.

I step ahead of everyone and discreetly take my smartphone to use the omnipresent powers it bestows. Using the game's logic, this map is meant to get the player used to the weapon triangle so they put different weapons in different areas.

With that knowledge, I tell Anna to advance north with Virion close behind to intercept the Lance fighter. She gets a few good swings on the lance user and defends her self pretty well from his thrusts, only getting grazed in the sides twice. Virion, however, aims a good arrow that pierces right into the weak points of the Emblian's armor, causing him to finally collapse.

Before Virion can load another arrow, the sword fighter to his right figures he takes the opportunity and charges forward. Luckily, Alfonse follows my recent orders perfectly and duels with the with the swordsman.  
The prince's stats aren't the fastest but his defenses and attack power allow him to take an impressive blow against his shield from the foe and finish him off with an armor piercing counterattack to the gut.

Despite the guy dropping to his knees then face first in a growing pool of blood, Alfonse simply does a small flick of the blade to get off some excess blood. Seeing stuff like this in person stirs up the urge that I have to empty my stomach but I hold my belly to keep it all in. I was lucky enough to avoid most of Anna's handiwork early and Virion's shots tend to not be in the most gruesome vital areas. But despite doing my best to back off, I still have to be within a certain range to give commands in case things change up so...

Trying to get my mind off it, I direct Alfonse to the last axe fighter coming from the south. I guess it's not surprising that a trained warrior like him wouldn't have any problem with stuff like this. Virion who is already towards that direction lines up his bow to take a shot at the upcoming axe wielder. The enemy anticipates to a degree and attempts to dodge the hit, only succeeding in the arrow hitting the shoulder instead of a vital area. The guy tries to go through the pain, I'll give him that but Alfonse basically got this. The prince's iron blade glows a blue glow as he raises it toward to sky and slams it overhead at the weakened fighter's body. Interestingly, after the blow some residual blue glow surrounded Alfonse and after it dissipated, I noticed a good amount of his scrapes and light wounds were gone. My phone said that Alfonse's special was Daylight, a skill that heals for 30% of the damage dealt. Was that blue glow the healing effect just now?

With the end of the battle, I move from the sidelines towards the heroes who take a breather to cool down from the fight. It's interesting to see everyone's post-battle rituals: Virion takes off his gloves to dust them off, Anna stretches her arms and shoulders to limber up while Alfonse just closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

At a distance, I can make out a person riding on a horse. He is someone with silver hair but of a darker complexion. As an aside, can I just say it's nice to see someone in this world with a brown skin tone instead of fair? I should probably also mention that his overall outfit was more in line with the Emblians but hints of Askr, I think. This man is decked out with a crazy winged collar, black top, greaves, and boots but a white cape and bottoms, all etched with those golden lines both kingdoms just love so gosh darn much. The lining of his collar, cape, and his gloves also seem to have a violet color scheme to them but what stands out to everyone else is the golden and black domino mask he wears.

As usual, Anna takes the initiative, " Who are you, stranger? Alfonse, this must be the masked man you saw!" The prince follows up by asking the mystery man, "You! Tell us-are you a soldier in the Emblian Empire? If so, then you stand on the side of evil. The empire shouldn't be entering the worlds of Heroes-let alone conquering them!"

The man of mystery simply smiled before saying,"Oh, really? And I suppose you want us to close the gateways too? Hmpf. In your dreams." Clearly, this rubbed Alfonse the wrong way as he said, "How dare you! Where are you going? Get back here and answer for yourself! Damn fellow. He's gone."

Remind me not to get on his bad side. I take a look behind to the still there corpses of the guys Alfonse hacked up. Oh yeah, I guess that's another reason not to.

Anna looks to me and I move my attention towards her. "Those gateways he mentioned, Johnny... They connect our world to all those where Heroes live. The royalty of the Askran Kingdom, like Alfonse, have the ability to open these gateways."

"And the royalty of the Emblian Empire are able to close the gateways", Alfonse states as he picks up where Anna left off. "Long ago, our two families worked in harmony to open and close these ways to other worlds. But then Embla began using its power for evil, leaving all of the gates open. The empire began invading those worlds. We cannot slam the gates shut. Only they can."

Talk about a design flaw waiting to happen. Still, it makes for a somewhat compelling conflict, I just wish I watching it instead participating. Though I give Fire Emblem royalty credit, at least they have exclusive bloodline powers so their rule makes some kind of sense, not like royals in my world who get power cause other people say they do.

Anna reassures the both of us, "We can fight them, however. That's why we Askrans formed the Order of Heroes-to stop the Emblians. Now, let's hurry to the World of Mystery. She gets closer to the prince and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Alfonse... your sister has been on a scouting mission. I fear that she may be in danger."

 **AN: Cliffhanger! I mean you know unless you played the game. Let me tell you I spent some hours researching fight scenes and how to write them and I'm still not sure if I did it right. I definitely need some improvement in that area so feel free to let me know. I also know going through the plot might be old news for some so I'm really trying to inject as much of the OC's personality without making him seem annoying or incompetent. For now, I think giving him breaks where he can speak his mind is going well. But once he thinks the coast is clear, he will be speaking his mind more directly. Man, I can't wait until we get to the first summoning though. Until then, my favorite of the Askr Trio is coming up next! Stay tuned!**


	4. Prologue 2: Proof of Power

So from the last battle, we had with some fodder, we also met the "mystery" guy on his horse. Part of me kind of wants to tell Anna and Alfonse who he is since I know most of the story ahead of time. But things have been going pretty much like the game and spoilers like that could change the sequence of events. Being the type of guy I am, I know that not knowing what could happen is likely to put my life in danger so yeah not going to that. At least while the plot is in motion anyway. Once we walked to our new destination we finally met Alfonse's sister and Princess of Askr.

Okay, first thing's first, damn Sharena is tiny! Like I know both of the royals are teens but shoot I thought they were the same size or something. She's like almost half a head shorter than her brother, the twins from the Warriors games, they are not. Alfonse and I have similar heights too so I wonder if that means she has to look up to me in conversation. That might get awkward after a while...

Otherwise, she resembles the game art as much as a realistic looking girl could. Sharena has bright green eyes, an enthusiastic smile from seeing her comrades and her blonde hair has a very fancy crown braid and some pink highlights (seriously what is up with these royals hair?) Her version of the Askrian uniform looks the most like her brothers, the main difference being her sleeves having blue vertical stripes and her top being a skirt with shorts underneath.

As soon as she sees us she asks, "Commander Anna! Brother! What has taken you so long to get to the World of Mystery?" Alfonse sighs, "Sorry, Sharena. We had to battle our way here." She had a worried look on her face before her gaze was placed on me. "Who's this with you?" Her curious eyes moved glanced the object in my hand and back to me. "Oh my! You're holding the divine relic... and it's all aglow! Are you... the Great Hero? Our group has hoped beyond hope that you might come to save us!"

"Ahhh..."

"Please, calm yourself, Sharena", Alfonse says to reign her in. "This is Johnny. As it turns out, the Great Hero is a talented tactician as well. We're already in good hands."

Phew, thanks for the save Alfonse.

The princess goes on, "But... that's amazing. And, Great Hero, you're as great as I imagined. I'm going to be your number-one fan. Oh! My manners have gone right out the window. I'm Sharena, Alfonse's darling little sister."

I set myself up for another (maybe awkward) kneel on one knee, and go, "Um, milady." She giggled a bit but held it back with her hand. "And so polite too, I know we'll be good friends."

Got right back up and dusted off my slacks. I keep forgetting how humble the protagonist lords are but to be fair she looked less like a stickler for formalities. Virion, in keeping with his character, reassures Sharena that a lady such as herself would be kept safe by his prowess in archery.

Alfonse just plains sighs before asking, "All right, all right... Just tell us, what's the situation here?"

Clearly, he is done putting up with all this.

His sister pouts a bit before letting out her own sigh of dissatisfaction, "Simply put? Absolutely dreadful. The empire has taken control of a Hero from the World of Mystery. She swoops through the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red."

Alfonse pondered for a moment, "A red flier from Mystery? It sounds like Princess Minerva. This battle will be tough. We should bring a Hero who's an archer, or perhaps... "

The wyvern? Oh wait, that's Awakening, well then...

Suddenly something rather large swoops by all of us, basically scaring the ever-loving daylights out of me. The flying figure is revealed to be a ruby red-haired woman outfitted in protective red metal armor riding atop a flying mount. The rider announces, "Begone, outsiders! I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon. Now, I'll warn you once-return to your world. I am bound to serve the Emblian Empire, and the imperial princess, Veronica, has given me an order. She has commanded that I attack a kingdom near her empire. I have no time for the likes of you."

I look in her direction and stomp my foot before I roar, "Hey! Don't just fly past people like that without warning!" It was then I noticed that her mount was green, covered in scales, flapping its wings, and had a wide mouth with loads of sharp teeth. A wyvern basically but you know, actually in front of me. With that, I muttered, "Well if you'll excuse me", and I backpedal to the group like nobody's business. The fearsome flyer was right.

Alfonse takes the lead to confront the wyvern rider, "Princess Minerva, please hear me out. My name is Prince Alfonse, of the very kingdom you plan to attack. I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to battle you noble Heroes." The royal simply retorts, "I am under contract to obey Princess Veronica. There is only ONE way to release me. Prove you are stronger."

The Askr prince lets out a disappointed sigh, "Must we resolve this with a battle, Princess Minerva?"

I'm with Alfonse on this one. I'm probably already pushing my luck with fights against nameless mooks. Going up against named characters would probably wipe my whole team out along with me.

"Prince Alfonse!" Anna calls out to him, "She has named her terms. We must fight and win! Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Boy, this Anna really takes her commander position seriously huh?

And with that, both sides gather up their troops for the head to head clash of the ages. First things first, I find the best to get a clear view of the action, that is as far away as possible. Yikes! Minerva is scary up close. And she's not alone as she has three other companions on her side. Using my handy, dandy, smartphone I look up the competition. Minerva is an axe-wielding wyvern flier unit. She has two other flying units with her, Catria, a flying lance unit, and Palla, a flying sword unit. The final unit in the group is the healer Maria, Minerva's sister. Which also happens to be her epithet when I tap her icon.

For the battle, I still have Anna, Virion, and Alfonse on my side, with the addition of his sister Sharena. Finally I have someone to cover reds, and personally, I think Sharena's stats will make her the most flexible of the group to use. The enemy has the movement advantage and our group begins in front of a wall. Alfonse comes up to as he confides, "I just wanted to let you know certain things that might be useful during combat. You can destroy some walls, Johnny. Also, Fliers are weak to arrows. Archers can prove useful against them."

I know in the beginning of the game Alfonse starts off somewhat distant due to his backstory. Still, it was nice of him to help me out, even if I already knew this stuff. I guess he is just following the plot as one of the exposition characters, ...which is now making me wonder how genuine his concern for me is...

"Oh, brother, I'm pretty sure Johnny here already knows all of those basic things. He's our Great Hero after all!"

Sharena is such a perky little thing in the game and it's nice to know she's that way in person too. Kind of charming you know?

Getting back to the plan I use my smartphone to size up where we are in relation to the landscape. I give the battle plans for they will stand and I tell everyone to get into their positions. Following my instructions, Alfonse and Virion both work together using their sword and a well-placed arrow to break down one of the walls separating us from enemy territory. Sharena is tasked with another section of wall but only weakens it instead of completely crumbling it.

With the blue flier Catria heading towards us, true combat has begun. Her target seems to be Virion, which makes sense due to his weapon being the bane of flying units. Unfortunately for her, she is still within Virion's range and finds his arrow making its mark on her steed. And like a Water Gun to a Geodude, the attack is super effective and Catria is down in one hit with both her and her pegasus dropping to the ground.

Now, something unexpected happens to Catria as her unconscious body on the ground doesn't bleed at all. (Thank goodness though.) Both she and her mount instead dissolve into golden sparkles that fade away leaving nothing behind. The green pegasus knight looks at our side with a frustrated look on her face and begins to charge towards Virion until Sharena comes from behind him and juts her lance to attack for massive damage to her side. Reeling from the hit, the pegasus knight seems determined to fight through the pain until she hears a shout from Minerva. "Palla! Don't charge so recklessly!" Taken aback, the flier tried to make her case until her commander stopped her. "Did you take note of how Catria fell from battle? In this world we seem to have some form of immortality, so we must not let our emotions control us during combat, understood?" A big sigh and Palla nods at Minerva, "Understood". With her full attention, the red dragoon instructs her subordinate, "Now allow my sister to heal your wounds and go for the prince while I aim for the princess."

Following those orders, Palla flies towards their redhead healer who comes to her with a staff brimming with blue light. "I'm here for you, she says the magic from her stave removes the majority of her wounds, my phone map interpreting that as a heal for 5 HP. Alfonse then finds himself with a clash with the rejuvenated swordswoman, both attacking and countering each other blows.

Minerva makes way for Sharena with renewed determination, which could mean disaster for her because of her disadvantage and Minerva's higher defense. Even a shot from Virion's arrow isn't enough to take her down and she clings to life with barely any health left. If I don't turn things around soon, she's going to attack Virion and with the limited space provided, he'll fall in battle as well. Maybe he would fade like Catria but I can't take chances until I know for sure. With limited options I try something risky, "Sharena go for Minerva!" I shout to her from my vantage point. She looks at me for a brief moment, maybe surprised about my location or maybe she's wondering why I would send her into a battle with a big disadvantage. Regardless of the reason she quickly acknowledges me with a nod and follows through on the order. She spins Virion and stabs straight into the red flier's gut before she can bring down her axe. Then Minerva also vanishes into gold dust leaving only some of her blood on Sharena's iron lance. Two down, two to go.

Alfonse and Palla are still engaged in combat nearby. The flier is quick enough to leave Alfonse with a rather large wound at his side but he is able to overpower Palla and bat her aside off her pegasus with his last blow. As the lady and a trickle of her blood hit the grass, she too fades away from the battlefield. The worst seems to be over but there is one more combatant to deal with...

With all of her comrades defeated including her older sister, Maria runs away from our side. According to my map, she doesn't seem to have any way of attacking us so I guess that's all she can do really. Heck, I can even come down from my tactical area. Unfortunately for her, she runs into a corner and we quickly catch up with her. I see to my side that Sharena has a worried look on her face and I think it's for the same reason I'm not feeling great about this situation. I see the young girl holding her staff in...I guess a defensive position with it in front of her body. I walk in front of everyone and face them before I sigh.

"I'm sorry everyone but I have to say something." Usually, I'm not great at voicing my opinions to a group of people but I have to draw the line somewhere. "I know that she is an enemy combatant and it seems that technically she won't stay dead. But I can't call myself your hero if I let you slay a defenseless little girl. It's kind of hard for me to go against the wishes of even mildly kind strangers for some reason, but even if they think less of me, I can't do this in good conscience to a girl that just lost her older sister."

I find myself greeted with a collective sigh of relief from everyone, followed by a graceful set of claps from Virion and some giddy quick ones from Sharena. "A true gentlemen we have in our midst it seems," comments the archer. I'm so glad that you're so kind Johnny, praised the Askr Princess. The others may not have been sure what kind of person you were but I knew you weren't ruthless." Her brother adds, "It is refreshing to see some compassion from others"...his expression becomes a bit more sullen, "Unfortunately, defeat seems to be the only way to break the contract."

Oh crap, the contract. With all my feeling dirty about attacking a little girl, I forgot that she still is an enemy combatant. Whatever flipping magic that makes the contracts probably wouldn't end it unless everyone is defeated. In the game proper, everyone has to go down in this fight even Maria. I bite my lip since my attempts to be a decent person might be for nothing. I find a gloved hand on my shoulder and look to my side to find Anna with a melancholic smile. "I know you're a kind soul, Johnny but...here let just the two of us go together." I look to the others and they nod in agreement. Nothing left to do but confront Maria huh.

Both me and Anna get in front of the timid healer. Up close, I see the family resemblance, if Minerva was a little girl in a big white dress and didn't scowl all the time, you get Maria. She puts on a brave front saying, "You may have defeated the others, but for my sister's sake I will stand my ground." Give her credit, at least she knows how to fake it until you make it.

I clear my throat a bit before saying, "Look, I know you might not want to listen to the people who took down your sister. But whether you believe or not, I refuse to fight you. It's just not right." Maria just stared at me, looking puzzled. She lowers her staff and-

 **Whack!**

Maria fell to ground unconscious after a strike from the blunt end of Anna's axe. "Well hopefully that counts," she said with her trademark smile.

Ah, the good old knockout to the head cliché that I'm pretty sure doesn't really work that way but whatever. I look at my phone and find that despite being able to still hear her breathe, the map still has her HP fall to zero and the big Map Cleared appears on the screen. "Well thank goodness it does." I yell over to the others, "Guys I did it, Anna just knocked her out and we won."

Once we both rejoin the group, we find a whirlwind of golden sparkles stirs up before us. Out of the unexpected event, appears all of the people we had fought before, like none of their injuries ever happened. Their leader Minerva was the first one to speak, "Well done, Prince Alfonse. You have proved strong enough to break our contract with Veronica." Alfonse responds in turn, "Thank you, Princess Minerva, however, I believe thanks should also be extended to our tactician Johnny." "Ah yes," the Macedonian remarks, "Your orders on the battlefield are respectable to be sure. Also, I would like to thank you personally for sparring my sister a grisly demise." The sister she mentioned but in with, "That trick still hurt though." I just shrugged and smiled at them, "What can I say? I would rather trick someone for a good action than "honorably" do something terrible." Apparently, I said something funny because all of those girls had themselves a light chuckle, yes even Minerva. She went on to say, "And with that trick, we are free once more. I give you my oath that we will not attack your kingdom. Farewell." And with that, they fade away, hopefully back to their own world. I have to admit when Minerva isn't in battle mode, she does have a charming smile.

The prince tells me, "That completes this mission, Johnny." Sharena congratulates me, "You're such an excellent tactician. Why, I think I'm going to be very fond of you." She sure knows how to butter me up, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it enduring since I'm not used to many compliments in my life. "Well, thanks, Sharena. That all means a lot to me."

As I enjoy my time bonding with the Askr royals, Anna comes up to us with a serious demeanor. "Everyone, listen up. I've just gotten a report that Emblian soldiers are advancing on our kingdom!"

Alfonse is just taken aback by the news. "What? Then all of this, here-?"

"It was just a distraction," Sharena adds with a worried look. "We've left our kingdom open to attack." Anna simply sighs with disappointment. Maybe its cause of her role but she seems the most frustrated out of the trio right now. She manages to collect herself and address the rest of us. "What's done is done. Now, let's make haste. Back to Askr!"

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Present! This one was a dozy to write but I'm glad I got it made. I'm trying to find the best ways to make the characterization shine through the tutorial for the major players. But up next is the introduction of the little miss first villain and former icon of the app herself. Of course, it's that time when things shut down a bit for the holidays and this fic is no different in that regard. Except the next chapter to drop around mid-January so not too long. Might also give me time to fix some past spelling and grammar mistakes made so far too. For those who follow and comment, a big thank you and hope to still see you for the batch of content I have in store for 2018.**


	5. Prologue 3: Heroes in Battle

Walking, walking, walking. I don't think I've ever done this much walking in my life. Man, I wish the summoner was a cavalry unit because walking everywhere sucks.I almost wish we could go back to earlier when we came to the World of Mystery, the mystery being why Askr doesn't just call it Archenea. Over there I met graceful pegasi for the first time as well as a faceful of wyvern up close and personal. I guess they wouldn't be mythical creatures if they were so memorizing or terrifying. We had fought the famous Whitewings of Macedonia and even beat them on their home turf. Of course, I couldn't even celebrate not dying because

Commander Anna was given a report to go back to Askr as it was about to be invaded.

While part of me is somewhat relieved that we are still following the plot with no real surprises, I also wish we could be at the castle already. Its been a while but I'm pretty sure I could go to the castle and summon in the game proper by now. I've lucked out with everyone so far but I'd feel even safer with some four stars, hell I'll even settle for a three star at this point.

After we left the first setting in Fire Emblem, we've been marching toward where my white and gold clad friends call home for what seems to be hours. Slogging in the back I ask, "Ugh, how long have we been walking? "Alphonse looks back at me to say it's only been 15 minutes. "Oh", I moan weakly. Eventually, everyone stops and I gladly do the same, catching myself before I collapse on the ground.

In front of us is a small army of soldiers all wearing the white and golden uniforms Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna are known for. Sharena looks to me and Virion before she exclaims, "Welcome to the Askrian Army!"

"Well, part of it anyways" Anna corrects before she walks over to someone with a more ornate version of the uniform, likely a commanding officer. As I walk around the military site, I find plenty of tents I suspect that the soldiers would camp in. I also see healers at the camp looking over Alfonse's wounds from the battle as well as looking over Sharena and Virion.

"Um, excuse me." To my surprise, one of the healers comes up to me and asks. "I'm here to heal your wounds from battle, can you please follow me to the tent behind us." I go on to tell her, "Well, I didn't get hurt in the fight. I'm a...tactician you see."

I mean I'm not really lying since that's the role I have to play anyways.

"I see..." She then mentions, "Well, even so, I should still check up on your well being." She ponders for a moment as if unsure of what to do. "I can also provide rejuvenation from physical or mental fatigue", she assures me. Thinking about, it would be kind of dumb to pass up an opportunity to be healed by a cleric. I didn't want her to waste resources since I didn't even participate in the fight but if it's fatigue... So I accept her proposal and follow her back into the tent.

As I sit inside the healing station tent, I see the healer assigned to me started preparing everything for our session from the bag of herbs on the ground to the jewel placed on top of her staff. I also get a better look at her too, she's a classical cleric type dressed in a white and gold version of the uniform similar to Emblia's own healer units. Unlike them though she lacks a hat so I can actually see her face. She has a pale complexion typical of the world but also light purple eyes and long violet hair that reaches her waist. I can also make out a single purple clip on the left side of her head on a long strand of hair close to her bangs.

As she continues to prepare her staff, she takes a peek at before quietly asking, "So...you are the new tactician that Commander Anna mentioned." I answer back, "Yes, that would be me." She fumbles a bit with the jewel I assume has magic coming from it. "...And you are from another world...?"

"Yes, I am." She readies her staff, so I assume she fully prepared it. "Well, I hope you can find the time to tell me about it someday. Now let me get started." She then closes her eyes and holds the crystal end of the staff just before my forehead when it suddenly glows and an odd sensation prickles my skin. I back up reflexively, startling her and stop her staff from glowing. Realizing her confused expression, I reassure the healer, "Oh, sorry, I'm just not used to that is all. I'll stay still this time." She relaxes a bit and wonders, "Is healing with staves rare in your world, Summoner?" Scratching my head, I mumble, "You can say that." More like, don't exist in my world along with magic in general.

The cleric resumes her session and the glowing of bluish light washes over me like a calm wave. What a weird sensation getting healed with magic is. It calms both your body and soul, kind of like meditating while the IcyHot cream you rubbed on your back is in its icy phase at the same time. A moment later she finishes and is ready to send me on my way to the others. Before I leave I tell her my name and she gives me hers in return: Lily. I hope I get to see her again eventually.

I exit my tent and see the Anna and Sharena chatting with each other before we all return. Alfonse returns from his healing session, looking as good as new. From the look of it, he seems to have his uniform replaced with an identical one. He is also with Virion and seems to be holding his hand as if pulling him away from something. After seeing the noble do a few air kisses toward what looks like one of the army's lady clerics, I put two and two together.

As the prince comes over to me and the girls, I remark with a smile, "I see you're enjoying Virion's company." Alfonse simply states, "He...certainly has some interesting quirks." I stretch my arms a bit before saying bluntly, "Yeah he's pretty much a flirt. Still, I have a feeling he won't abuse that trait as much as he could." Alfonse and I chat a bit more until we get closer to the edge of the battlefield.

And there she is.

Of all the characters original to the world of this game, the Emblian princess is probably the most "anime" looking of the bunch. Now, I was surprised by Sharena's height but she's a basketball star compared to Veronica over there. Her white hair flows down lazily from her head and he's decked out in a dark outfit, mostly black with a few golden patterns etched in along with a cape and red belt tied around her waist. The craziest thing about her was what I think is a crown or tiara? The golden ornament on her head is like a huge sun behind her or something and it is probably kept up with that eyepatch like string crossing between her eyes.

"Scurry, scurry, little Heroes... Steal for me. Spread destruction. Kill all those who stand in your way," she says to the forces in front of her. The princess continues "This kingdom must fall. Once it's gone, no one will oppose me. Every Hero, in every world-they'll all be mine. Every last one."

I wonder if she has to spend ridiculous amounts of money on orbs as well?

Alfonse takes a step towards the direction that the royal Emblian is facing as he proclaims, "We won't allow it, Princess Veronica. And I will personally never forget this violation of my kingdom!"

The Emblian royal meets Alfonse with a bored look almost to the point of frustration. Like someone who just spoiled to the ending of a movie but sticks around to the end anyway since those tickets and snacks were expensive. Anyways, she says, "Oh, it's you. And after I went through all that trouble to arrange your playdate."

Her gaze towards us looks like that of a kid bored of from all the toys they got a week after Christmas. At least until she starts leering at one of us in particular. "Now, who are YOU, stranger? You have that silly relic. Then you must be the legendary summoner. No matter. It simply means that you must be the first to die. Oh... Xander!"

Oh-no. That can't be good. A neigh bellows in the distance before his rider gallops in front of the dark princess. His blonde hair with similar taste in fashion to the moody princess, his identity.

"You wish this one slain, Princess Veronica? As you wish." Well if it isn't Siegfried himself...

"No! She has Xander, one of the most powerful Heroes from the World of Conquest" Alfonse shuddered in horror.

Sharena looks to me with a determined look as she readies her lance and shield. "Don't worry. We'll protect you, Johnny." Their commander continues the feeling as she says "Get ready, everyone. Let's show this rotten princess what the Order of Heroes can really do!"

With that declaration of combat, the Heroes and I get into our position. Anna explained to me earlier that the Askrian army combats the Emblian one from invading while specialized Heroes like herself and the royals form a small team to take out the warriors Emblia calls from the other worlds. Apparently, they were missing someone with the tactical know how to pull their missions off before I showed up. And all that makes sense from a game scenario perspective, but if I didn't have this magical map from my phone I'd probably wouldn't be the best candidate.

Thinking up a plan as I stare at the screen, a glance to Sharena approaching me from the side. "Johnny...what is that you have there?" She asks with curiosity brimming from her emerald eyes. "Uh..." Crap, how did I describe this thing again..."Oh, this is my smartphone. It's a magical tool I use to view the battlefield and plan out strategies." I guess I didn't show it off when she first joined but can't find any real problem from showing her. As I show her the screen, I tap the characters to show their stats and artwork, causing even more wonder grows from her smile. "You can see all the units as these cute little moving pictures!" As she taps one the screen goes suddenly goes blank.

...uh...WHAT.

"Sharena. What did you do!?" The only thing I could say really.

Her eyes go wide as she continues tapping as if to bring it back. "Nothing I just...um", she sputters as her worry intensifies. She takes the phone from my hands and begins to tap the screen with every single finger.

"What's the commotion?" I hear as Alfonse comes over followed by Anna and Virion. I weakly hold my hand up to point over to his frustrated sister, "M-My phone." Sharena walks back to us with panic in her voice, "I don't know what to do!" Anna intervenes, "Sharena, lend me the Summoner's tool." The princess carefully places my phone in Anna's hand, still, grief stricken by what just happened. She ungloves her free hand to tap my phone with no success. She hands it over to me, probably since I'm the only one who knows what it is. I tap the phone once it's in my hand out of habit and ...

"It's back on," I say as the screen returns to before Sharena touched it. Everyone looks over including Sharena whose face is losing the shame that was plastered all over it. A moment of tapping confirmed it was just fine but I had to know...

"Anna, come touch it again please", I ask. She obliged and when she did so the screen once again went blank and didn't go back to normal until I touched it. After doing the same with Alfonse and Virion and getting the same results, the answer is clear. "Apparently only I can use my smartphone. Will definitely remember." The prince comments, "That must be powerful personal magic you have in your possession, Summoner." I should maybe take a bit more seriously what exactly happened to my phone. But well back to my tactician persona. "Thank you, everyone, for a lesson that will prove useful. But now it's time to back into combat." Everyone follows my directions including Sharena who sighs in relief as she passes me by.

Speaking of which I once again pull out my device to survey the battlefield. There are four opponents to watch out for: Xander of course, with a Sword Fighter to our left and a Troubadour to our right. The closest one is that bow fighter but Xander is clearly the biggest threat because of his Atk stat, reposition skill, and calvary movement distance. And we aren't in a maze this time to provide cover though there are a few walls. Back home I wouldn't worry about it so much since by now I would have been able to summon more heroes at three or four-star rarity to deal with these guys. However, unlike the game proper, I haven't had the opportunity to go to the castle yet or even the summoning place. And while its kind of rude to say, I am stuck with the challenge of using the two-star heroes until I can physically get to the summoning circle.

I tell everyone the plan I came up and we all head for our positions. The most immediate threat is the enemy archer so I have Virion and their archer trade arrows in one go. However, Xander comes behind him and orders him to go around him where a Troubadour is waiting. As expected she heals the damage just done to him while Siegfried-less himself closes in on my team. Sharena steps forward to take on Xander's blade and stop him in his tracks. Unfortunately, her counterattacks don't damage him as much I would have liked, even with her weapon triangle advantage. Virion is also taking potshots at him but it is really only doing chip damage at the point. The major problem is Xander's defense is too high for my units at this point but I need to take him out before the troubadour comes back to heal him.

With that in mind, Alfonse comes in to take a shot with his own swordplay clashing with the Nohrian Prince. It took the combined effort of two royals and an archer noble but it finally worked and Xander is down for the count as wisps of golden glitter. It isn't over yet though as Sharena is in pretty poor shape from the previous ordeal and the incoming sword and bow fighter combo are ready to take advantage of that fatigue.

With the sword fighter dashing to the staggering princess, Anna attempts to intercept him but she probably won't get there in time. Just as the enemy was about to bring his blade down on Sharena, she found herself pushed to the side by another. Virion's move was rewarded by falling to the ground and quickly dissolving into golden dust that blew into the air.

NO! Things are definitely not going as planned. Sharena wasn't supposed to be that low on health and Virion wasn't meant to take the hit. I hide my shaking fists in my coat sleeves while I try to figure something out. Like a dummy, I can't believe I forgot my phone and try to salvage everything by looking up everybody's stats and positions.

I holler at them from my corner, "Anna get Sharena behind you then go for the healer and archer! Alfonse, defend Anna from the Sword Fighter!" Following instructions, Anna moves Sharena to the wall where she can sit down by before grabbing her axe and rushing for the troubadour. Alfonse does the same towards the sword fighter, trading blows with him. The troubadour tries to assist her allies bit Anna doubles her in combat and knocking her off her steed. Alfonse manages to outlast the swordsman but finds him right with the range of the bow fighter. Lucky for him, the speedy Anna goes over to one shot the last Emblian soldier with a mighty diagonal swing.

With the battle done, everyone is left on the field ranging from exhausted to in need of medical attention. Luckily our proximity to camp allows a few clerics to come and patch everyone up to a respectable level.

Veronica, watching the scene from atop the same cliff merely sighs, "Left all alone. Again? How dull. I'll go console myself back home with a cup of tea."

I swear this girl has as much energy as a retirement home.

As the life of the party leaves the battlefield, Anna is the first to comment. "That foolish princess is retreating with her Heroes." Prince Alfonse declares, "The battle's won, but this didn't resolve a thing. The empire will invade again soon enough." His sister rants, "Stubborn girl. Why can't we just talk through this? These invasions are crazy. Honestly, that Veronica needs to grow up already. Where's her sense of diplomacy? Such a BRAT!" Sharena paces back and forth a bit before a kick in the ground sends a clump of dirt and grass across from us.

Anna plops her axe on the ground as she leans a bit above its pommel. "Sharena, don't let your emotions get the best of you-not on duty." Their commander continues, "I expect you to keep a level head if you're going to serve in this order. Hostility is their way, not ours."

Following her advice, Sharena stops her pacing and takes a deep breath. "Sure, sure... I mean, of course, Commander Anna", says a somewhat calmer princess.

While the two have a chat I sit on top of a large nearby boulder to stew in my own frustration. If only...uh why didn't...I can't find a satisfying answer. I know I'm not really a tactical genius but damn it all if I'm not trying to make a good impression on these people. The last thing I need is looking incompetent in front of military commanders and royalty, both of which are groups who would never give me the time of day in real life.

I hear some footsteps approaching me and look up to see Alfonse standing before me. Probably here to tell me about what a mess the battle was or tell me that Virion will appear at the castle. The prince, however, looks straight at me as he says, "I'm sorry that you've been thrown into this brutal war with us, Johnny. But I'm glad you're here-an official member of the Order of Heroes!"

Hearing that just seems a bit ... I don't know...good.

I've been pretty nervous about what all these people from another world thought about me. Alfonse's character bio is all about how he is distant from Heroes and the Summoner at first. And it may just be him subconsciously reading the game's script or something but it takes on a whole new meaning coming from a living breathing person.

"Even though...hmm. Thank you, Alfonse."

 **The break is over and its good to be back. Quick thanks to those who wanted to see this continue, it really does motivate me to keep it going for you guys. While I enjoyed playing a bit with the OCs experiences through the prologue, now we finally get to see his reactions to the Askr Kingdom proper. And we get to see how the world will rationalize some of the in-game mechanics that take place. Also, I added an OC for a bit of worldbuilding as an experiment, we'll see if it works. Book 2, while moving slowly seems to be giving us more of those worldbuilding aspects I was hoping for. However, we know their dad's name but still not their mother that Sharena occasionally mentions? But on to the next part of the story in the castle.**


	6. Summoning Charming?

Finally, after all this time we get to actually visit the castle in the Kingdom of Askr. Seriously, why it is only now that I get to this place where as a player, I would have been here since the first prologue!

As we marched over there I couldn't help but wonder if it would look like the castle hub whenever you started the game. Considering how much has happened, I'm a bit curious about how I was able to get the whole Askr trio together from all the places they were before. In fact..."Anna, can I ask you something?"

Since she looks at me and nods I continue, "Why weren't you with other Order of Heroes when you summoned me here?"

Anna answers, "Well with our order as small as it is, I knew that we would need the Hero of prophecy to summon more to our aid. I took on the mission of finding Breidablik to summon and assigned the royals to watch for any obvious signs of invasion to prevent the kingdom from being defenseless." Thinking about it that, it makes a bit more sense I guess.

She went on, "Remember, that Divine Weapon of yours was just lying around there. None of us could use it. I just happened to get lucky that one time by the ruins."

After about maybe 20 minutes of walking and light chatting, we finally arrive at the castle. I'm a bit stunned at how large it is, an authentic medieval style castle should be this impressive to someone who hasn't seen one in person before. Alfonse asks the men at the drawbridge to open it and they comply as soon as they see it is him. Just before we enter I notice the relic in my hand begins to glow somewhat although not a bright as the first summon. It brings up bad reminders from the last battle, I sure hope Virion is alright in there. And you know, still in one piece. Sharena asks me to come and we follow through. She then introduces us, "Welcome to the Askrian Castle!"

The interior is not bad all things considered. The lighting is a bit dim though and walls have barely any decorations. " It's...definitely a castle", I say somehow awed and disappointed at the same time.

Anna laughs in a somewhat flustered manner, "Well to be exact this is a recent addition to the castle, made for the summoned Heroes. And funds have been...somewhat hard to come by... But look over here!", she points out with a smooth misdirection. I'm about to say, 'nice save there' but the first step diverts my thoughts to the carpeted floor I somehow missed on first glance.

"It's about time you showed up"

That's a new voice I heard coming towards all of us. The owner was a young man with green hair, dressed in a dark robe. Raigh? Oh Duh! You get him and Matthew as free two stars when you finish the first two chapters or in my case the whole dang prologue. Which means if he's here then...

"Don't mind him, nice to see you get here in one peace." Speak of the faithful spy himself. There stands Matthew with his easy to notice red scarf.

Too bad I'm probably never going to use these guys.

"Hello, again Summoner." To put my mind at ease, its Virion looking no worse for where. I wave at him to acknowledge him.

Just like the game you can also see the fountain, the etched stone, bulletin board, and even the perch that the owl rests on. As a veteran player, I knew what all these did in the game but just for playing my role and curiosity sakes... "So what are all these things in the castle for exactly?"

Anna put her finger under her chin and smiled, once again donning her trademark pose. "I'm glad you asked! Luckily Alfonse and I looked up in ancient texts how items from the ruins could help you and brought them here."

She walks over to a standing pentagram stone etched with special symbols. "Here is a stone tablet that's said to let you communicate with others from beyond our world..."

Friends list.

"And here is a gorgeous winged water fountain where it's said that bottles filled with parchments and treasure might appear!"

Quests and Missions.

"And here is our Bulletin Board! You will find notices and posters about upcoming activities and schedules."

And Notifications. I have to say it's pretty funny that Anna is in her element when acting as exposition. I would tell her that I know this stuff already but I understand that showing off what you know is good for morale so I just nod along.

Pointing to a familiar stick with a straw nest across from the board, Anna continues, "Over there is perch for Feh, our cute owl. Oh, here she comes now!"

Through the door, we entered flew in an all-white bird with an envelope in its beak, all the way to the aforementioned nest. Sharena goes to the owl and begins petting its head. "Hi there Feh! How have been while we were gone." The snowy owl seems pretty happy with the affection that she's getting from the princess. After receiving the letter, the bird flies to rest on top of her arm. This gave Sharena a moment to look at the owl's nest that piqued her interest. Taking something from inside of it she exclaimed, "Brother! It looks like FEH brought us something to give us!

"Oh? Where?" Alfonse asks as he walks over to his sister. Curious, I decided to follow along to see what their owl has brought.

Let's see some hero feathers, a stamina potion is nice and...

Finally the holy grail of the Kingdom of Askr! The one set of spheres to rule them all and in the regret of pity rates broken, bind them. The one genius yet the evilest creation of Intelligent Systems, well next to waifu pandering in the new titles.

Orbs!

Somehow Feh's nest had 20 of the oversized pearls sitting right there. While the royals continued to marvel at one of them each, instead I swiped each one greedily and toss them into an extra satchel on hand. I'm about to snatch the precious from the grasp of the royals but my other hand holds onto the grabby one to reel it in. I can't let them find out how weird I am...

Instead, I ask them for the orbs to add to my summoning session.

Soon I learn that the place where summoning takes place is near the ruins that Anna summoned me from earlier. Adding to that, it's surprisingly close to the castle actually like a thirty-minute walk really. I'd probably be here sooner if we didn't have to go to Alfonse, then Sharena, then that business with Veronica...

Anyways I look at the cards that are in my hand, they were in the letter that Feh brought from who knows where.

No, seriously I asked the Order if they know who writes the letters and they didn't know, not even Anna. Like what?

I look at the card and it shows the summoning focus: Legendary Heroes. For the five star focus was Tiki, Lucina, Marth, and (Male) Robin. The other card has the Deep Devotion summoning focus that has Roy, Lyn, Takumi, and Camilla.

Huh, the first two banners in the game, now that takes me back. Back to when Marth was actually on a banner.

"Alright, here we go!"

I place the orbs around the altar and they change to various colors. Here I find 1 red orbs, 1 blue, 1 colorless and 2 greens. I take a second to consider the ramifications of how I should spend my orbs, but ah screw it I get to summon heroes in person, and this is awesome let's go!

I should probably start with blue since even in the first banner, space for reds is crowded being split between two swords and a red dragon. So nothing left to do but start the summoning ceremony. Anna was telling me

the way but I kind tuned out a bit until I heard some parts that actually sounded different. Once the orbs I place around it change color, I place the blue orb in the center of the stone relic. Afterwards, I step back a bit to fire the Briedablik towards the relic where the multicolor lights shootout of the orb to from another temporary portal. Out from the portal comes a lance-wielding hero...who is wearing a pot on his head for some reason.

"My name's Donnel. Just a farmer from a little bitty village, but I can fight—this pot's not just for show!" he says.

Well, I guess Donnel, as my first summoned blue hero, isn't so bad, I use him to set up some drag back maneuvers. Hearing some sounds from my phone, I glance at it at my side to find the same summon appearing on its screen. The clear difference was that I could see his epithet and that he was a three-star summon.

"Well, I'm going to keep summoning some more heroes so you're free to watch if you want," I say. The farm boy nods and I proceed to grab the colorless orb to summon a hero.

Out of the portal is a teen girl sporting pink side ponytails and a white dress with a seriously long violet scarf.

"I'm Serra—a sweet, helpless cleric. So, now that we've got that settled, don't push me too hard, OK?"

The change in inflection with her line reminds me of the amusing quotes she had when you tapped her profile. And I could use a cleric honestly, especially at 4 stars. Wait a second...

I stare at her face for some moment in time to confirm something. You see in Serra's Art her eyebrows look much darker to me so I wasn't sure if they matched but right in front of me they are just as pink as the rest of her hair.

Apparently, it was longer than I thought because she clears her throat and tells me, "Excuse me, I know I'm stunning but..."

Oh boy.

"Oops sorry got lost in thought for a moment. You can watch me finish my summoning for the time being, next to Donnel over there."

As the farm boy waves to her, the girl puts on a puzzled face before wiping with a maybe not genuine smile as she walks next to him. I'm sure it I'll be fine as I've got medieval-ish people to pull out of nowhere.

Next, I summon with the lone red stone hoping for someone good.

Poof.

"Hi, did you come to visit? Wait, where am I?"

Out of the summoning smoke, appears a very young girl sporting a bright green ponytail, sporting an ensemble of light and dark pink in the form of a tunic-like dress and more oversized scarves. And if that didn't tip you off, the fancy tiara on her head should.

After she looks around a bit she asks me, "I don't have to sleep anymore? I can stay with everyone? Yay! Wait, what about vegetables?"

"Vegetables? Well, I don't have any right now..."

"That's great then."

Before me is one of the flagship characters, a red breath dragon, and more importantly a five-star character!

Well once I finish summoning, we'll see what we have back at the castle. With that, the young divine dragon skips over to the others and I start with the green orbs. With the last two orbs, I summon the tan bruiser Hawkeye and the super stoic Beruka. I tell you more about what they had to say but other than their introductions, they aren't much for talking.

Well since I'm out of enough orbs, to summon I consider the mission a success. With my new heroes in the fold, we return to the castle to retire for the night. Within the castle are the barracks, where my summoned heroes are told by Anna that they will be staying for the time being.

The castle servants are assigned to escort each of us to our individual living spaces. The dozen or so I see are maids and a few butlers. Though instead of the monochrome color scheme I'm used to, they have on silver clothing with a few Askran symbols embroidered. Man this place really loves to color coordinate something fierce.

With that, two servants take me further inside the castle and we come into a narrow stretch of corridor. Both sides are lined with doorways. A few decorations hang on the fronts of doors or on tables to the side marking the unique presence of its owner. The maid to my right takes me past each one until we arrive at the very last on the right side. The door is already unlocked so we step right in.

It's a small space. A dresser and bed are pushed against one wall. The only decoration is a mat under our feet that covers the center of the room.

"Quaint" I mutter faintly. The butler also accompanying me says, "I apologize for the current barren state. The rooms have been constructed rather recently." I feel kind of bad for the comment, so I respond, "No, it's alright. Motivates me to make it personal after all. Well, goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." They both see me off with a bow and a curtsy.

Alone at last. I breathe deeply through my nose and plop face forward right into the bed. Hmm, soft actually and the sheets have a hint of ...lavender.

After half a minute of soaking it all, I get up cause I just remembered I'm in my outside clothes and start by taking off my hooded coat and boots. Now that I get a good look at what I am wearing, I see that I'm basically just in clothes the avatar had in Awakening but with an Askrian flair. Oh well.

Finally, the day comes to an end? A lot happened, didn't it?

Went to a new world, met video game characters that look like great cosplay, saved a prince and princess from flying wyverns, horses, and an overly anime child. All with a magic gun that I don't were where it was purchased.

On the one hand, I'm in a whole new world ripe for exploration, but I'm just too exhausted. Not just physically either but mentally as well. I mean it looks like most of these people see me as someone special who can help them with a certain "little" problem.

So really sucks that my insecurities are acting up, making me feel awkward with every little interaction and I have to be someone I'm not. I guess that's why I find Sharena's eagerness endearing and Anna taking her time to adjusting me to this new world.

So I use my phone to check up on things since my web browser still works (for some reason). But I have no cell reception so no calling anybody. Still its convenient to be able to look up the profiles of Fire Emblem characters before I chat with them in the morning. I wonder what we can do tomorrow...sleep overtakes me. *Snore*

 **A/N: Finally! Man, it's been a while huh. I would have got this done sooner but its flu season and guess who got it. I'm better now but man did being sick kill my flow but I managed to finish this.**

 **Coming back though I realize I kind of what to change things a bit. From this point on, you can consider it focusing much less on plot and more what I imagine interactions with the characters would be like. I will still go over certain events and there will still be story moments and be fighting, just not as focused on as before. I put humor and friendship in the genre but I suppose fantastical slice of life would be closer. Honestly, if you know that genre growing in popularity called "Isekai" that is close to the style I will be writing.**

 **And finally, I can't guarantee a regular schedule, sorry but I'm abandoning yet. I'll try to aim for at least a month. A fanfic with wild updates, how original!**


	7. Update-3-2018

So to those of you who follow this fanfic, first of all thank you for this is my first time making something like this so I am grateful. Second, this is an update about the work.

No, I'm not cancelling it I just wanted to say why its been awhile since I've added new chapters and stuff. As much as I want to say its because of a good reason, it really comes down to moments of lack of motivation, other creative projects, my job schedule and commute, video games, etc. I don't think I've mentioned this but the bulk of this story is written when I'm on the bus or train to work so I'd have something to do.

The slowdown is mainly due to motivation being fleeting so what I'm doing now is working on my discipline to get these out monthly like I wanted. I always find it a shame when fan fics I like stop midway, so I wouldn't want to do that to those that like this fic.

So because I will have a break from my job around the first week of April, expect a new chapter a week after that, better yet make it two. I'm reworking things to make my montly quota more feasible so I hope you can bear with this amateur for a little bit longer.

Oh, as for the story is headed...yeah, part of theslowdown was because I was coming up with ideas for chapters that didn't use the "plot" which I did in not the best way. So by reading the works of a few other FEH fics, there will be one or two chapters before overarching plot chapters areback. These will helpme flesh out and plan more of the original story when story maps start getting sparse.


	8. Always Meet Your Heroes

You know when you go away to summer camp or something, and have someone that gets up way too early? Pretty sure the knocking on my door at this time is like that.

"Summoner, Good morning summoner" Who is that anyway, sounds like a girl? The room is pitch black so I reach near my pillow for my phone and find its

"5 AM! Why!" I haven't been up that early since I quit my retail job.

I go to the door and open it to find a girl standing just in front of my door. A certain red-haired girl who definitely has something with me being here in the first place. "Good morning Johnny! I wanted to see how your first night went."

Still groggy I mention, "The night was fine but why are you up so early?"

"As commander, I have to be ready regardless of the time. And in this war, a similar responsibility extends to you as well."

Responsibility. My one weakness.

"Look I hate being rude but I'm half asleep grumpy right now. I can't do anything if I don't get enough sleep and my best work tends around night. So why don't we make a deal where at the very least I don't get woken up until the sun does?"

A finger on chin moment to ponder, she says, "Alright we can do that starting tomorrow. Today, however, it would be better to establish yourself as the Summoner of our castle as early as possible to avoid any problems later. Plus you get more time to talk to the heroes you summoned, not bad right?"

Yawn..."Fair enough. But let me get presentable at least."

This whole time we've been talking she was already in her Askrian uniform get up. Meanwhile, I've been in a plain white t-shirt and my plaid pajama pants this whole conversation.

"Right", she answers back. "You can freshen up in the fourth room from here on the left. Then be sure to come to the dining hall for breakfast!" She tells me as she walks away into the corridor.

"Will do." I muster somehow as I lean on the door frame. After which I fall straight in and rest for what must have been a good while. Eventually, I pull my self up from the comforts of napping to glimpse at my phone. It's so dark in here I put on my phone's flashlight just to see in front of me.

I look around me to see that I'm in a small room with my summoner's coat hanging on the chair by my desk with my top & pants folded in the seat and boots under the chair. I slowly put on my outfit from bottom to top and slap on the shiny coat with the big hood over my head. Yeah, I'm probably not going to keep the hooded look that "Kiran" keeps but just keep playing along so I can get a sense of what to do and what not to. I really rather not get kicked out of the castle on my first day here.

After leaving my room, I go to look at my phone and figure I'll use the time I have to myself to figure something out. For starters I've noticed that my battery percentage is at 100, it hasn't dropped at all since I got here, and wish it did that on the subway too. Still what exactly is powering it then? I feel like magic is obvious but what the heck Fire Emblem magic keeps smartphones running anyways?

Just as unbelievable, my LG seems to have cell service and even mobile data. Who knew Askr had good cell reception? So, of course, I call everyone in my contacts list but no answers, not even a dial tone. Next, I check my internet browser and sure enough, Google and Bing work like a charm. I try the same with my social media apps like my Facebook and Twitter but noting posts. If some outside force is manipulating my device, then it certainly doesn't want me to contact the outside world, only observe it from afar.

Yawn... Ugh, all this speculating almost made me forget how tired I was. Or that I have to get ready for breakfast. Well, first stop is the washroom that was mentioned earlier.

Going in the direction I was told, I find a rather large wooden door and pull on its latch to open and I slide right in. This place is also pretty dark so again I have to make use my flashlight feature.

Taking a look, there's a wicker divider and something long and wooden with a lid like a storage trunk for something I guess? On the other side is a large, circular wooden tub. Next to it is a brass stand with a ceramic bowl that sits under some sort of faucet on the wall. I walk over and give the handle a quick push. A short spurt of water spits out from the end. I dip my finger into the bowl and find the water freezing cold. Hold on a second...I take that water and splash a good amount on my face. Not the most pleasant experience but it does help jerk me out of drowsiness.

I look all over the wall but see nothing similar for hot water. I get the proto-sink design but really, what kind of bathroom is this? Next, I'll find out that the toilet doesn't flush.

And then the unsettling dread comes in after that though. You know, the games never make it clear how well plumbing has taken hold, if at all. And if there's one thing I remember from a Discovery Kid's show is that the bathroom situation was way nasty before sewage systems.

I walk back over to the divider and decide to check the trunk. I pull up the lid and immediately jump back due to a noxious odor wafting up from the hole in the middle of the solid block.

Nope, nope, a whole lot of nope!

"Noooooooooooo!"

Damn, I can't believe this crap. This is exactly why I usually don't care for these medieval fantasy settings that insist on a time before widespread plumbing.

Normally this is where I just dash out of here but there something I came here to do so yeah. I pinch my nose tight as face the dreaded stank hole to do number one and slam the lid down. In one quick motion, splash my hands in the icy water, spill it out, leave, and never look back.

I reenter the habitation hallway and continue down to the mess hall. I open the door and am greeted by warm candlelight and lively chatter.

All of the heroes, barring Beruka and Hawkeye, crowd around the room's long rectangular table. An assortment of different plates and pitchers clutter the top. I have to say the smells are making me look forward to what's in store.

"Johnny! Over here!" Sharena waves wildly at me from atop a chair on the other side of the table. I saunter over and take the open spot between her and Matthew.

"Good morning!" she chirps merrily. She reaches across for a rolled bun covered in a purple jelly. Sharena drops it on a ceramic plate and then thrusts it into my hands. "It's your first breakfast here at the castle, so be sure to try all the best stuff. What do you want to drink?"

I sniff the pastry. It smells fruity and sweet. "Milk would be fine."

"Sure thing," she nods as she reaches for a pitcher.

You know there's a lot of stigma about medieval times being dirty but other this morning, everything here looks pretty spotless actually. The science part of my brain should be concerned about foreign germs but those pastries are calling me so, oh well!

I pinch off a piece of the roll and plop that in the mouth to test.

It's a nut-filled bread with a heavy aftertaste of cinnamon. The jam on it is pretty tart so I have to take another bite of the bread to balance out the flavors on my tongue.

"What is this? I've never had it before," I ask Sharena as she hands me a mug. It's been a while since I've had milk straight from the cow but you know how it is with counting calories. I take a quick drink and I'm a bit shocked at the surprising yet familiar taste...

"Say, this is almond milk isn't it?"

The Askr princess nodded and then drew closer to my ear as if to tell me secretly, "We sometimes use it to make the tarts even richer!"

You know this is really something for a medieval spread. But I guess that Fire Emblem for you, there are things accurate to the European Middle Ages but there's a bunch of stuff that really shouldn't be here yet. I mean, something tells me that the continental breakfast prepared for us isn't typical medieval fare. Actually, now that I think about, what time period or region is Askr emulating exactly? The High Middle Ages or the Late Middle Ages? I guess I can just Google it later.

I look to my right to find Matthew partaking of a similar spread as I am. He goes to say, "I hate to say it, but this food gives a certain house I know a run for its money."

With my mouth still full of breakfast I give a thumbs up in response. Both Matthew and Sharena however just give me a puzzled look as Anna walks by with her own breakfast platter. "Why, hello again!" The commander looks at the scene and asks, "Is there something on the ceiling?" After she takes a quick glance at us, I swallow with the aid of my mug and set the record straight.

"This is a thumbs up. It's basically a sign of approval. Now you try."

The three of them easily mimic the gesture, but it's kind of funny watching them actually.

"I could get used to this," Anna giggled. Looking at this thumbs up, Matthew remarks, "You know this hand signal could make a lot of my scouting missions go by a lot smoother."

"Go for it, you can all spread it to the others. Oh, I almost forgot about this one!"

My next demonstration involved myself making a circle with my thumb and index finger with the other three in the air.

"Now this means okay or all is well where I'm from. If something is really good, sometimes you go "click-click".

Naturally, I had a blast watching Anna, Sharena, and Matthew doing the okay sign and going "click-click." I needed that silly joy in the morning. But holding in my laughs will be a struggle though. Anna seems to be quicker on it, but they all get it down pretty soon.

"G-good job guys. You're all really getting the hang of this."

I looked over at the other end of this huge table to find the other heroes within view. Hmmm, should I talk to next? I can see Donnel over there, a bit further down the dining table. It looks like Serra is talking to him about something but I'm sure they wouldn't mind me coming in. Knowing her I might be saving him from a bunch of boasting or personal favors.

"Keep working on that guys, I'll be right back."

I think I will sit closer to Donnel for starters. Back home, a guy who walks around with a pot on his head would be a reason to call the psych ward but here it makes him endearing instead.

"Hello, Donnel, Serra, mind if I sit here?" I ask.

"Oh, none at all." The rose-haired cleric responds in a respectful manner.

The country boy follows with "No problem here with me, Summoner sir,"  
"Sir? I don't think I'm usually called that," I ponder for a second.

Donnel fumbles a bit as he sputters, "Well I don't mean nothin' bad by it..."

I snicker a bit before continuing,  
"It's fine. I guess you don't get to meet people in castles often, huh?"

The farmboy sighs, "I reckon I made it pretty clear then. Before I was part of the Shepherds, I have been down at the farm my whole life."

Serra sits up as she explains to me, "Donnel here, has told me all about how he was approached by the prince of his kingdom to fight on his behalf. Why it's a story that reminds me of when I first entered service for house Ostia."

I stretch my arms and land in my chair and tip it a bit back, kind of like a rocking chair. "Well, I say enjoy it while you're here. It's not every day that a commoner is treated to castle life but as long as you stay in my group here, I can make life pretty sweet."

Serra nods her head in agreement, "Yes, I believe such treatment would extend to fragile clerics as well, I'm sure. In fact, why don't I get started with some suggestions right now..."

Yup, that's Serra for you.

"Ah..great idea...but hold that thought. First things first, do you two know where Tiki and Beruka are?"

Serra ponders for a moment before telling me, "If Tiki is that adorable little girl, then I believe one of the maids said she was still sleeping."

Uh, summoner sir. I was just thinking, ain't it a bit odd that that girl had the same name as the Voice of the goddess Naga?

I wouldn't think so since that's her at a younger age. I dropped rather casually.

"What in tarnation?! That's her as a youngin'?" The farm boy hollered as he jumped out of his seat.

Serra was surprised by Donnel's outburst as pull back a bit. "Is this girl really that important?"

Donnel looks back at the cleric as he adjusts the pot that fell in front of his face, "Indeed, Ms. Serra! Tiki is one of the most important priestesses in the Naga faith, where I'm from."

"I see..." The pigtailed girl responds, "Also its Lady Serra by the way. Miss doesn't sound appropriate for my station."

"Uh..er, right..." He falls back into his seat.

Trying to get back in for info, I then ask, "So...by any chance have any of you seen Beruka?

"You called me?"

The sight of her after that made all three of us jump out of seats and nearly made me fall to the floor.

Serra pointed straight at the quiet girl who suddenly appeared before us, "How dare you scare me like that! I nearly left this mortal coil just now!"

Despite the accusation, the young woman merrily stood there without making a peep.

"Whoo! Beruka!" I stuttered as pick myself up, "When did you get here?"

"I was simply waiting to the right of the serving table, and then came when you called my name."

Anna slid closer to me from her spot with a pouty face, "She's been there since the servers set the table, taking bits of everything there."

"I was there to test all of the food and drinks for poisons." She responded. Turning to me she continued,

"After all, it is my current mission to see that the summoner here makes it through this war alive, at least until Lady Camilla arrives."

"...I see..., Well once I get Hawkeye and wake up Tiki, would you like to join the others on the way to the training grounds?" I ask.

"Very well..."

With that, I gather all my heroes including Hawkeye and Tiki to the Training Tower area. Basically, the way it works is that its area that can create magical constructs that look vaguely like Embla army troops. It reminds me a lot of the Invoke spell that cleric classes use in Echoes.

Anyways for about an hour or two, Donnel, Hawkeye, Beruka, Alfonse, Anna, Sharena, and Tiki trained by taking down these guys on various floors while Serra healed their injuries. Basically, everyone (except Me, Alfonse, Anna) was surprised when Tiki joined the group to train. However, their minds changed once they first saw her pull out her dragonstone and turn into a divine dragon and clear a map single-handedly. Though I suspect Hawkeye was likely aware of Tiki's true nature due to his position.

I have to say, playing games with dragons or being a dragon (where my Spyro people at?) Is way different than seeing a dragon face to face. Tiki's form of a silver-white European style dragon that towers over everybody, she might even be as large as T rex! And if that wasn't scary enough, seeing her roasting the fakes during training was even more shocking! Normally, I'd be freaking excited over befriending an intelligent dragon but yeah, this is putting my survival instincts on edge.

With her training finished, Tiki turned to us and asked, "Well, how was that? Good right?" Well, hearing her typical voice echoing from a big scaly reptile is sending mixed signals. The distraction is a least enough to calm my nerves a bit.

"Yep, that was amazing Tiki! That's the power of a dragon alright."

Her whole body begins to glow and in a flash, she once again becomes the little girl we all know. With a sigh of relief, I pat her on the head and tell everyone. "That's good efforts on our part. Let's return to the castle."

 **A/N: Whoo! I finally got this chapter out. I think this is the first chapter that isn't a story map, which is a bit of the reason why it took so long. Well that and my grammar software being on the fritz. Hope I was able to do some of the characters justice, pretty much everyone except maybe Donnel somewhat, I wasn't that familiar so a lot of wiki research I had to do. Also, while I researched thumbs up to be just before medieval times, I'll look pretty stupid if the gesture was used in the games proper. Oh well.**

 **On the bright side, here's where we see glimpses of what this story might be like between the main story of the game. And remember, as always cherish modern plumbing.**


	9. The World of Mystery: Archeanea Part 1

Knock, knock, Knock.

Christ, I've got to get used to these early times. Again I wake up, in my small room to answer the door and greet Anna. She's taken it upon herself these past three days to wake me up for breakfast, looking over the battle plans and training for heroes, and other tactical related duties. In exchange, she wakes up a bit later (7 am but that's the latest I could haggle with her) and she listens to some of my accommodations.

For example, when I told her about the bathroom (or Garderobe, as they call it) we came to a bit of understanding...

-That day-

"Anna, the garderobe is pretty gross. I mean I know I didn't get to describe my world much yet but that is unacceptable for my standards."

"Err...well" She stuttered.

"There will be some changes for sure, that was just a wake-up call because I will not put up with that every day. I'd hate to sound like Serra but I got standards and this world is clearly lacking in that department."

"So what are you..."

"Hold up", I insisted.

"Actually, this gives me some ideas. It will take some so work but if you do this it won't just benefit me, it will be a boon to the order in general and..." After looking at the puzzled commander, I added, "More importantly...if all goes well, this could create some much-needed revenue." With that line, Anna's bewildered look shifted into a sly smile. "Hmmm, tell me more..."

-Return -

Yup, life gets easier when you have a cheat sheet to everyone's base personalities. Thank you for those at the Fire Emblem wiki for your hard work. For now, their bathrooms have been stuffed with fragrant flora like lilac and lavender which Sharena and Serra seemed to really appreciate. But of course, it's only a patch job for what I'm planning next.

In the meantime, I've been looking up info about the heroes I summoned recently. With my phone, I probably spent an hour and a half looking up Tiki, Donnel, Hawkeye, Serra, and Beruka with Fire Emblem focused wikis. Since I'll be working with them, I figure getting an idea of their personalities would make the most sense. Though I have to say, Donnel and Beruka have much more support conversations that the others.

Afterward, I've been taking the time to get to know a bit more about the heroes. Sometimes I ask Tiki a bit about what it's like being a manakete or Donnel what it's like being on a farm. I even suggested that he could help out with the crops for the castle, with how good he is. Hawkeye and Beruka have been a bit harder to approach due to being more...distant I guess, but at least they seem to be loyal. When I asked Beruka, she stated that it is because I am her "current employer until Lady Camilla is summoned." For Hawkeye, he said that he knows that the people who oppose us will threaten the desert that he guards so allying with the Order of Heroes is the best option.

"You got all that from me summoning you?"

"Yes", he states bluntly. Well, I'll be...

During the daily grind of training and quest fulfillment, I was also able to gather enough orbs to summon again. The Askr trio came with me to the summoning grounds along with Tiki, Matthew, and Beruka.

During the walk, I ask her, "Beruka, are you sure you want to come with?"

"If you happened to be attacked and killed, I will have failed my mission. So the only way to prevent that is by accompanying you when leaving the castle."

Yeesh, sorry I asked. "Thank you, I feel real safe after hearing that." I forget if Beruka can detect sarcasm but that doesn't matter because we are here!

With another go at the RNG, I managed to pull Catria, Azama, Odin, Shanna, Hinata in a full session.

Catria: "I'm Catria, the middle of the three sisters in Macedon's Whitewings. I serve Princess Minerva." She continues with a small smile, "I wasn't sure if we met again, but clearly the fates have allowed."

I looked at her with confusion, until I put two and two together. "Wait, you're the Catria from when we freed you and your sisters from the contract? Well, how about that! Good to see you again and welcome to the group."

Azama: "I'm the monk Azama from Hoshido. How odd, being summoned! I'll give you a hand, as long as I'm here."

Hinata: "Name's Hinata! I'm a samurai from Hoshido. I'm always training with my katana—got the best slice around!"

Shanna: "I'm Shanna from Ilia! I'm a pegasus knight! Well...sorta? I'm actually still in training, but I'll do my best!"

My next summon was-"I am Odin Dark. Mage of Nohr! Twilight traveler! Infinite enigma!" He then gets closer to me and says in a hushed tone, "(And, hey, all-around nice guy.)"

Okay well, ...Catria and Shanna have pretty similar roles so sizing up which one to use in the next battles will be tough. Azama is interesting in that he's a healer whose bulk seems to be more on the physical side. And Hinata, well can I say Fury! Actually, wait a sec...how does skill inheritance work from this perspective? Things seem to not work as conveniently as they do in the game, I actually have to walk everywhere. Plus the banners are going in order since the game came out...is that feature even out yet? Am I back in pre-SI times?

As I ponder this, I notice that background conversations have all ceased making me do this same. Anna stands before all of us with an intense expression before she begins,

"Listen up, everyone, I've gotten word that the Emblian Empire has invaded the World of Mystery. They're seizing control of its Heroes in hopes of using them to mount an attack on our kingdom. Unfortunately, they already possess one of that world's most important Heroes-Marth!"

Alfonse is the first one to comment, "The legendary Hero-King? If Marth leads a charge on the Askran Kingdom, it would be devastating."

"Well, so what if they have a legend on their side? We have one too. Our summoner here!", Sharena replies as she shows me off to the new recruits.

"Hey."

Anna grabs her axe from her side and continues, "Let's go to the World of Mystery and free their Heroes from Embla's control before things get out of hand. It's going to be a tough battle. I hope you're ready for this, Johnny. "

With the royal's eyes now on me, I gather the savior image they have of me in my mind and begin, "That I am. First thing first, we have to go back to the castle so I assemble the team I need to confront the heroes under the enemy forces. Then we will go to the world where Veronica is."

With that, all the heroes with me, including the new recruits are following me back to the castle.

Alright, time to think about who to bring...Tiki no doubt due to not only being a breath user but my only five star so far. The experience would be great for Donnel, and a healer like Serra is a good idea for the trip. Especially since from what Anna was explaining about the battle plans earlier, it seems that we will be liberating the world in one go. So in another deviation from the game proper, I won't be able to go back to the castle between maps: it all five maps with the same set of units. Oh brother.

The only question now is who should I pick for my green unit, Hawkeye or Beruka? They are both pretty bulky, one more physical and the other magical. And then there's Beruka's flier status: greater movement versus archer weakness. Luckily I have a good way to settle this.

I found out that one of the websites that I can look with my phone is the Fire Emblem Wiki itself. With that, I can look up all the story maps and get an idea of all the enemies we will face ahead of time! Aha! More importantly, my mind is made up. Since there will only be two mages fought in the world, Beruka it is.

Once we get to the castle I assemble my main team of Tiki, Donnel, Serra, and Beruka. Once we exit and enter the courtyard, Anna walks us to all of us and begins, "Alright heroes, you'll be our main force infiltrating the enemy lines so that we can liberate the heroes of the world before they lead the Embla army."

Her briefing was actually like that of an army general, it's hard to believe this is an Anna we are talking about here! "It's likely that Marth will defend with similar sized smaller groups if we arrive soon enough."

She then turns towards me, "Along with these four heroes you selected, Alfonse, Sharena, and I will accompany you to the World of Mystery, as back-up." I simply nod in return, but I got to say that I like that confirmation. Finally, a deviation that works in my favor.

With that, we begin our trek towards the portal that leads to the world we plan to liberate. Once we enter it, I find myself in a whole new location, a grassy stretch of land with waterways on both sides. Looking around as we take our first steps, I mention, "So this is Archenea, were Marth lives...and Tiki, this is where you're from right?"

"Uh-huh!" The young looking manakete said cheerfully.

"Though I don't recognize it yet. I didn't get to see much of the world before you summoned me. Wait! Look over there!"

In the direction that Tiki pointed out to us, I can make out three people arriving until they slow down to a stop. While still a good distance away, I can make out who they are from how they look and how they are dressed. (And even if I couldn't, I have my phone but anyways.)

Ahead of them is a young man with blue hair and a thin tiara, dressed in matching blue grab and a cape with a red lining.

Next to him was a long blue haired girl in lightly armored red clothes and dress riding atop a completely white pegasus so that is definitely Caeda.

Then there was a horse riding knight with aged gray-white hair clad in purple armor with a few spikes on it, marking him as Jagen.

With all the players on the same board, the original blue lord proclaims with a familiar voice,

"I am Marth, Prince of Altea. You must be with the Order of Heroes I've heard about. Princess Veronica told us about you."

"Mar-Mar! It's me Tiki! They aren't bad guys, they are pretty nice. We don't have to fight each other."

The royal simply shakes his head.

"I assume you know all about the contract that binds us to her? Heroes of a conquered world must obey their conqueror. But if you show us that you're more powerful than our conqueror, that will break the contract. That being said, we will battle our very best. Now, show us what you can do!"

And after hearing that from the Hero-King there is only one thing on my mind: I wonder if this counts as the second time Ben 10 is fighting with a sword. Oh well, either way...

Breaking me out of my inner fanboy is Tiki as she slowly shuffles back to us, sniffling a bit muttering, "Mar-Mar, ...didn't even listen to me..."

Poor kid. She really looks up to the Prince, and to get rejected like that is heartbreaking. I go to the girl and crouch down to her level and place a hand on her shoulder. "Look Tiki, I know you don't want to fight him but he's under Veronica's control. So we're both counting on you to break the contract so Marth and the others will be free, okay!"

The green haired girl rubbed her eyes a bit and took a deep breath. "Okay...okay. Even if it means facing him and in his friends in battle, I will save Mar-Mar!"

"That's the spirit!", I reassure her as I get up. With some pep in her step, she rejoins the heroes in their formation.

With that done, I look to screen and look up the stats of everyone here. Let's see Marth has the Falchion, uh huh...wait he has the Falchion!? Aw, what the hell! He has normal level stats yet still has his legendary weapon!

Let me check Caeda and Jagen then, what they have 5-star weapons too? There go those deviations again, back to bite me. At least they are still only two stars with their two-star stats.

Before I take my position (far from the pointy weapons) I give my last pre-battle speech.

"Just remember the special training we've done and go do your best to exploit their weakness. Serra, I don't need to remind to stay back for support. And Tiki, just like Marth saved you from being controlled, now you have to save him. But keep away and let Donnel protect you 'cause he has your mother's tooth and you know what that can do to you. If anything changes I'll be back here with the Order."

With everyone in their positions, the battle commences!

"You won't get past me!"

First to charge towards us is Jagen on his stead and Beruka flies over to clash her axe with his lance. The recoil from the charge causes both to move back a step but Beruka recovers first, allowing her to get to chop off the end of his lance before winding up for a huge hit to his side, knocking him clear off his horse and landing on the ground with his back. Despite the shards of armor beside his grievous side wound, his last words before fading are: "Sorry, my liege, ah my back."

Right then and there, a horse neigh is followed by Caeda flying straight towards Beruka during her recovery. The princess swings that Armorslayer down towards her head but my assassin's instincts let me the axe head just enough to deflect the sword slam. Right after the skirmish, a bright flash reveals a mighty divine dragon among our mists.

"Now, Tiki!", Beruka shouts to her.

With that, the dragon lets loose a mighty stream of Flametongue brand fire at the flying princess. Despite her pegasus trying to fly out of the way, both are caught up by the intense blast. Even at a distance, I noticed some of the fire being blocked by Caeda and her pegasus for a split second by some invisible force before the attack overwhelmed them and reduced them to golden dust.

Another one down, which only leaves one more to go. With my screen I can see that Marth is dashing straight towards Tiki, aiming to gut her with the blade of dragon's bane over here. Tiki, however, makes a hop directly upwards as her wings continue to lift her body to reveal someone running up the prince.

"Sorry to do this, yer Highness."

All according to plan Donnel runs towards the prince and using the reach of his brave lance, gets a quick jab to Marth to stop him before ending it with a strong thrust through his chest armor. With that Marth drops to ground and fades away like the rest.

Stage Clear appears on my phone screen, declaring our victory. Afterward, the Askr heroes and I walk towards our comrades in arms. Serra does some healing on any light wounds Beruka might have taken.

A wind blows in carrying golden dust that forms the shape of a person and forms into Marth, unscathed.

"Well done. I expected as much from you. But our battles are far from over. The next time you see me, we will settle this once and for all."

He was right of course, this was a gauntlet of courses, not unlike the chain challenges. The battle is done but the war rages on.

 **A/N: This one got kind of long so it's a two parter. The second part will come out a bit sooner than usual to make up for it.**

 **And now to respond to reviewers of the story so far.**

 **RoBlu321: I've looking at your story and like where its been heading, especially the latest chapter. Like you I've wanted to focus a bit more on the agency of the character taken from a modern world to a medieval fantasy, as well as the effects they would have.**

 **Tindle: Glad to hear you've been enjoying it!**

 **Antex: Thanks for the tips, I find the format wonky at times but I will improve for viewing pleasure. Young Tiki was, and is still a great pull. Luckily the Warriors games gives me more of an idea of her character which really helps with the story, so look forward to it.**

 **Bulldan: Oh don't you worry about that for this world.**

 **KRKing: I'd say Johnny honestly thinks he's on a bizarre adventure yes. Both are great red dragons, though I'm glad about the IVs on my Y Tiki which makes her worth investing.**


	10. The World of Mystery: Archeanea Part 2

Last time on Everyday Heroes

 _Anna grabs her axe from her side and continues, "Let's go to the World of Mystery and free their Heroes from Embla's control before things get out of hand. It's going to be a tough battle. I hope you're ready for this, Johnny. "_

 _Once we get to the castle I assemble my main team of Tiki, Donnel, Serra, and Beruka. Once we exit and enter the courtyard, Anna walks us to all of us and begins, "Alright heroes, you'll be our main force infiltrating the enemy lines so that we can liberate the heroes of the world before they lead the Embla army."_

 _Stage Clear appears on my phone screen, declaring our victory. Afterward, the Askr heroes and I walk towards our comrades in arms. Serra does some healing on any light wounds Beruka might have taken._

 _A wind blows in carrying golden dust that forms the shape of a person and forms into Marth, unscathed._

 _"Well done. I expected as much from you. But our battles are far from over. The next time you see me, we will settle this once and for all."_

 _He was right of course, this was a gauntlet of courses, not unlike the chain challenges. The battle is done but the war rages on._

Moving right along, we found two bridges over the river on opposite sides, pointing to two potential chokehold points. With my device, I found three enemy units: An axeman and Ogma on the bridges and a bowman between them on land. And as expected by now, two-star Ogma over there possessed a Brave Sword, meaning that the smart thing to do is initiate first. After a quick huddle, my four heroes go back into play while the Royals and commander stay by to protect me and jump in if needed. The first point of attack is towards Ogma, the old hit hard and fast strategy.

On the Battlefield, Ogma states as he readies his blade, "I am Ogma, a mercenary from Talys. Veronica sent here to stop you, it's nothing personal." Donnel is noticeably trembling at the wall of muscles before him until he takes a deep breath to calm his mind. Once he takes a cue from his weapon's namesake, he tells himself "Come on, Donny" and charges towards Ogma.

The two trade blows to block each others weapon's, though Donnel gets much more grazes by thanks to his longer reach. Ogma, however, is enduring the strikes much better than Donnel, maybe due to his experience? Either way, it seems like it could go either way until a series of red magic circles appear around the big guy and strikes him with some magic damage.

Caught off guard, Ogma looks beyond Donnel and shouts, "Where?"

He eyes a pink hair girl in clerical garb planting her staff into the ground retorting, "Who, me! I'm helpless!" Then he finds that the youth he was fighting took the opportunity and got two clean stabs to his chest. With that, the mighty gladiator finally fell in battle.

With his frontman gone, the bow fighter behind Ogma fires an arrow not towards Donnel but..."Hit the dirt!" The country boy hollers as he grabs Serra to pull her out of the way of the projectile and they land on the grass. As she gets up off the ground, she catches sight of the arrow that nearly met her head, she looks to the archer and ranted,

"Hey now! Take pity on little old me!" She then pointed her staff toward an exhausted Donnel in an effort to heal. "Come on farm boy, I need you up and ready!" As the cooling magic of Mend washed over his fatigue, the enemy was pulling back another arrow on his string and taking aim.

Roar!

A wyvern's cry came hurling towards him along with a woman swinging an axe on top of it. The startled bowman hurriedly changes targets but his off-centered arrow was easily deflected by a whip of the beast's tail.

"This is over!"

Was all she said before a bright red light glimmered from her axe and she swung it right towards his side, sending him flying over the bridge, plop into the river.

As Serra finishes her magic therapy session, she calls over to Beruka, "Took you long enough!"

With that only leaves the sole axe fighter who crossed the other bridge in an attempt to blindside us. Little did he know that "BLAM!" Oh nevermind, Tiki already roasted him.

Moving on, I feel the temperature getting warmer and the air getting more humid. And I might be seeing things but I swear we have passed by some palm trees. Walking up a hill, I glance at a wide paved bridge that leads to what looks to be a sandy desert.

I ask Alfonse, "Any idea where in Archenea we ended up now?"

The prince ponders as he too surveys the same area. "Well, if I had to guess, we could be approaching Khadein, a desert nation known for their skilled mages."

Hmm, this might be that one map that only has magic users then.

"I ask that go no further."

I thought I heard Marth again? No, wait I see a green haired mage in blue robes. Considering everything, that's almost definitely Merric. Or as I like to call him, Green Pity Breaker.

"On behalf of Khadein, I ask that your forces retreat your crusade."

I face Alfonse to say, "Looks like you hit the mark on that one." Next, I turn back to the wind mage to state, "Sorry no can do. That Veronica chick is just using you with that contract of hers. And so far it looks like defeating you guys in battle is the only option you'll accept."

Merric sighs, "Very well, if that is what you wish. Linde!"

The mage girl behind him replied, "I heard you Merric. You can count on to come to your aid!" With that, the two mages and a healer take their strategic places among the sand dunes of their nation.

This map, in particular, is going to require some thinking. Linde has Aura because screw rarity limits I guess so she can dish out a lot of damage to most of my units even Beruka because of her low Res. Hell with Merric's Excalibur tome, he might even be able to take out Beruka. Well, at least the cleric lacks a damage dealing stave. Tiki could take out Merric due to his res being average but Linde still poses a problem. If only I had a Res tank to soak up Linde's output while Beruka flies in, wait for a second...

"Oh, Serra!"...

After another huddle, my team begins to advance towards the bridge where Linde is the first to attack. As she opens the tome called Aura she reads off some incantation in a foreign tongue as her book and hands begin to glow. She gathers the light magic in her hands and sends the rings of light toward my low flying wyvern rider.

"Ow! Take pity on little old me!" Serra whines after taking the magical blast. The wyvern lands after taking some of the magical damage as well within Linde's line of sight.

"Well, take the chance already!"

"What in the-" was all that Linde could get out from her shock before a figure swooped from behind the wyverns wing to slash into her side with her axe. To spare her the agony of such a deep wound in her side, she fades away like the rest.

Next up is Merric who follows behind and might I say looks rather cross at Linde defeat. As he lunges a gale of wind from his Excalibur time, it is met by the flames of my favorite millennia year old little girl Tiki. The heat (and color advantage) proves too much for him to handle and he goes. While his resistance was enough to keep him from burning to a crisp, it wasn't enough to leave him an unconscious singed mess with bearly any health. Of course, a certain Emblian cleric just had to heal him some but another stream from my dragon put an end to that. With the cleric left all that was needed was for Donnel to whack her with his lance to call it a day.

Once settled, I approached Serra who climbed off Beruka's wyvern to say "Don't you ever make me do something like that again! Just trying to stay on top of that thing was a nightmare!"

"Hey it worked didn't it?" I rebuttal. "Besides, you're the one with the highest magic resistance and Linde never saw it coming."

As the Askr crew followed us to the next portal, Alfonse was the first to remark, "Yes, but even when you explained it earlier I still couldn't understand the reason for putting someone inexperienced on a wyvern could have backfired."

The only thing could do was shrug my shoulders and go, "I agree that plan was very faulty, but in a situation stacked against me, had to take a chance. I wasn't sure if Linde would go for Serra unless she thought she was someone else and even though Tiki could likely survive her hits, I wanted her to be good and healthy."

Anna chimes in, "Well I won't deny that the plan was rough at best, it's creativity is something we could use in tight spots like this. And you can't argue with the results!"

"I mean I wasn't sure if it would work, to be honest, but you really did pull it off, Johnny."

Nice to see Sharena always got my back and even Anna's coming around. But Alfonse is kind of right in that I can't pull off crazy stuff like that all the time, though I'm still going to see what I can get away with. If the game is going to follow how its set up, I don't see why I have to.

The next portal leads to a temperate grassy landscape, away from the sweltering humidity of our last world.

"Ah, this feels much better. All that desert air was making my hair and skin so dry." Serra comments.

Having a good idea of which map this is, I pull up my phone map to confirm that there are several bodies of water scattered on the battlefield. It also alerts me to the presence of Cain, Abel, Gordin and the lance flier.

Gordin and Cain hold points toward the left with Abel and the flier can be found right. The game plan is clearly to have my greens to met the fight and Donnel to fight the others with assistance from Tiki.

As expected, Gordin is the first to attack our group due to his range. As soon as he draws his bow, Tiki pulls out her dragonstone and in a flash, her tiny frame becomes that of a mighty dragon once again.

His bow simply bounces off her now scaly hide and she aims her ire at him. "Nuts," the archer mutters under his breath before Tiki puts an end to him with Flametongue. Closing in on her is a red-clad cavalier rushing towards her shouting, "I'll show you all what the Bull can do."

Cain rushes toward Tiki on his steed full speed with a sword in hand. I must say, he sure must be confident if he is headed straight for a freaking dragon. If dragons suddenly became real from where I'm from, people would do the smart thing and run away.

The cavalier heads for Tiki but instead of a strike begins to circle around her shifting her focus. Thinking he's just trying to divert her aim, I then worry about another possibility when I look at Tiki herself.

Moving a bit from my cover, shout to Tiki, "Tiki, get down on all fours. He's trying to go for your softer parts when you can't see him!" Of course, how many classic stories have the knight slay a dragon by going the unscaled underbelly or something like that?

Following my orders, Tiki lowers her body from her upright position and plants her forelimbs on the ground with a thud. With her four-legged stance, her potential weak spots are much harder to get to and Cain misses his opportunity. Despite his efforts, his swings simply bounce off my girl's scales.

Tiki retaliates by swinging her tail in an arc around her, keeping Cain at a safe distance. The cavalier zig-zags around the dragon tail so much that he couldn't tell what tripped his horse just now.

With Cain focusing all his attention on Tiki, it made it easy for Serra to zap him off his horse with her assault staff. And with that opening, Donnel landed two stabs from his lance between the fallen cavalier's armor, thus ending the Bull.

But true to the map's name, a second cavalier was riding toward us at high speed, Abel and he had an Emblian lance flyer right behind him.

Beruka flies over to pegasus knight as she has an overwhelming advantage in terms of weaponry and defense so I trust her to come on top. Thus it would be up to Donny and Tiki to take on Abel directly. Tiki looks to Donny and tells him, "Donny! You can get on my back!"

After a double take, he asks "Are you sure?"

Yeah, she answers, "Let us take him on together so we can save Mar-Mar! Hurry!"

"Well if it means saving the Hero-King, let's get er done." As she bends down, Donnel climbs atop her and the two charge forward. I can't tell from here but I bet Abel would be shocked by the sight of a pot-headed villager riding on top of a divine dragon charging right at him. Particularly since from where I'm standing, she looks to be moving more naturally and faster on four legs.

So much that one breath attack from Tiki is enough to take him down, likely due to low defenses. Likewise, Beruka's fight goes as expected. Despite the enemy flier's speed in thrusting her lance, Beruka was able to deflect them with her wyvern's hide and tail, getting close enough to smash her to the ground in one blow.

With the end of the fight, the heroes and I collectively gather together to the same spot. Once Donnel is left off of Tiki, she returns to her cute manakete form but still in her four-legged position. She then stands upright again as she dusts off her hands and pouts a bit, "That's why I don't like being on all fours. My hands get dirty when I turn back."

Most of us have a good laugh about it before Serra has a look over session with Donny, Tiki, and Beruka. Next is to enter yet another portal in this world.

With this portal, we find ourselves at the fifth and potentially last area to liberate in this world.

We arrive at the final destination, another grassy area with a ring of waterways around an island with the only access being a series of bridges. As expected, the final heroes: Marth, Caeda, Merric, and Gordin are awaiting us on their island. Just like in the game, there are only two ways for my infantry heroes to approach the bridges, one side getting hit by arrows from a distance or the other side getting hit by wind magic. I have to admit, that's actually really good placement with their ranged units.

Once again, the prince stands towards us on the eve of battle.

"You've done well to make it so far. Clearly, you people are devoted to the cause of peace. In truth, that speaks to my heart. We are kindred spirits. I wish that we had met as allies. But I must abide by the contract that binds us until it is broken. Can you break it, I wonder? It's time to find out with an honest battle. Do your best. And I will do mine!"

Okay, this should be our last fight in the first world, I can do this. I look at Tiki serious look and ask her, "You're fine right?" She nods her head, likely wanted to look focused on the battle. Viewing the rest of my crew, I see that Beruka stares as stoically as ever, Donnel breathes to calm himself and Serra prays silently. The Askr trio behind me nods with reassuring confidence. Alright, then I can't let everyone down now so let's do this thing.

Tiki pulls out her stone to take on her battle ready form and moves toward the south. With Gordin at the ready, he fires toward her but his arrows still fail to penetrate her hide. With Serra behind her, she is able to trade magical blows with Merric. As he dramatically thrusts his hand forward, calling forth a green-tinted gale, Serra readies her staff to let loose a blast from her staff to counter his own blast. Next was Beruka flying around the two past the archer but only to draw the attention of Caeda taking off with her pegasus.

The fliers go at it, Caeda swings her rather large armorslayer blade in quick one-handed arcs causing to Beruka to back off until she can find an opening. Thus the assassin has her wyvern swings its tail in such a way as to nick her pegasus, which causes the princess to overswing and miss her target. Using the opening, Beruka takes no time in landing a two-handed swing into the princess back, causing her to wail.

Her cry is loud enough for everyone to hear, even us over by our cover. Marth who had started to cross the bridge looked to toward the source of the sound and hollered "Caeda!" The princess fell from her pegasus as she began to fade from sight before she even hit the ground.

He then ran over to Donnel and getting the drop on him by furiously swinging his blade leaving the boy to only try to block his hits with the pole and the tip.

Not expecting Marth's sudden aggressive assault I try to get to a distance where my troops can hear me. "Tiki, Serra get over to Donnel quick!"

While the new order caught them off guard, the two ladies made an honest effort to get there in time. Unfortunately, the second that Donnel looked back at the ones coming to his rescue was the second Marth took to thrust the tip of his sword in his shoulder. The reeling farmboy clutched the area that oozed blood and fell to his knees. The sight caused Serra to rush and pull up her glowing staff and she was about to begin her magic, two arrows from island hit his torso and knock him to the ground.

"Donnel!" I shout as Alfonse holds me back from going any further.

"You can't put yourself at risk or we all lose." He grunts until I stop resisting. He's right of course but man does it sting at the moment. Serra freezes on the spot as Donnel fades away into nothing leaving only blood spatters and arrows in his places.

Tiki roars louder than she has so far and projects a mighty stream of fire toward Marth whose glowing sword creates a small but effective barrier from her breath attack. The two seem to be at a stalemate until a pair of magic circles struck the royal with pain, dropping his blade and succumbing to the flames. Serra with a serious expression lowers her stave and takes a deep breath.

As Gordin once again draws his bow, he is stopped once he falls flat on his face with an axe lodged in his back. Above him is Beruka, who of course took the opportunity as she saw it. A supernatural gale smacks into both her and her wyvern in front of the two girls. Despite the fall, the assassin slowly pulls her self up as she eyes Merric from the island.

Once again Tiki takes the initiative once again faces the wind mage who is already reading another spell from his tome. Once his fingers leap off the page, the green magic circle summons forth another twister at my heroes but Tiki's natural flamethrower counters it. The two go at their elemental duel for a bit until the divine dragon breathes deep and lets loose a huge torrent of fire that utters defeats the mage and ends the battle.

With the end of the battle, all the heroes who participated are brought back to life in front of us. Marth begins by addressing us, "You have proved your power, and I am glad to say that you have broken the contract. You have my gratitude for freeing us from Veronica. I hope that we will meet again someday."

With our fire-forged allies leaving the battlefield, the heroes and I have a minute to take a breather.

Alfonse congratulates us, "Well done, everyone. We've saved their world and our kingdom. At least for now."

I respond, "Yeah, there's that. Sigh, "I wish Donnel could be here with us. I mean I know that he's still alive but ...still."

The prince then reassures me, "Without what he did, we might not have achieved victory today. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that when we return to the castle."

"How frightfully boring."

I shrug and say, "Well I mean it's better than noth- wait who said that?"

"Princess Veronica!", Alfonse calls out.

Aw man, I legit forgot we see her again at the this chapter. Well, at least that hasn't changed from the script.

The cosplayer's worse nightmare begins her typical villain's speech,

"After all the trouble I went through, making Marth and those others pawns of our empire... Why did you free them? No matter. I have far more powerful forces at my beck and call. If I wish you dead, they will oblige. And...do I want that? Oh, yes. I very much do. Now, just you wait there while I call them over..."

Anna quickly addresses us,

"We must retreat. We don't have the strength to face her."

"But we have a five-star dragon," I say as I point to a roaring Tiki.

"Which won't matter if we are surrounded by dragon-slaying heroes! We need to get back to our castle to regroup!" She argues back as she points us toward the portal.

"Sigh, Yes commander," I say as I admit defeat.

"We'll be back for you Goth Loli, count on it." I declare to the princess before the heroes follow me through the portal.

Veronica, just continues to gloat, "Going so soon? And just when I was getting ready to play! I suppose I'll go home. You'd better get ready for what's coming next. Oh, the Heroes you're going to meet!"

Once every trace of us is gone, she takes on a puzzled expression and asks herself, "What exactly is a Goth Loli?"

 **A/N: And that's the first world done. So with that, the next chapter will focus on something else, you'll see.**


	11. Part of Your World

A beautiful morning. The sun shone vibrantly as a few, white puffy clouds floated across the vast blue sky. The temperature was on the cooler side but because of the season, it was expected to warm up by the afternoon. This was the Kingdom of Askr.

For a couple of days now I've been waking up in another world based on a mobile game of all things. Though with all the light novels and anime about the situation I heard about before leaving, I guess I should be grateful I ended up in a Nintendo based world. Granted I'm not a huge fan of a fantasy medieval setting like this but except for a few things it hasn't been that bad.

After yesterday's battle in Archenea, the heroes and I came back to a castle whose maids and butlers prepared us a well-cooked meal and drew all of us a nice bath. Getting the hotel treatment is great no matter what technology level the world you find yourself in.

Now the rays of the sun peered through the curtains in my room aimed straight for my face. As I awoke, I made a mental note to get myself a sleep mask. Once the laziness was rubbed from my eyes, I got up to once again put on the white coat that basically told everyone I was the summoner. It was an internal debate on whether or not to keep the hood up but I decided to keep it down. If I'm going to get used to everybody, I have to make an effort in my appearance. Even if I do look a bit different than everyone else here.

Digging in my coat pockets I find the Briedablik and my smartphone, turning it on to check on it. Whatever bewitched my LG, hasn't stopped because the power hasn't dropped and my connection is still strong. I also still lack the ability to post, like, or comment on any app like before. Oh well.

After watching a new Youtube video from CrashCourse, I decided to explore the castle and see if I couldn't find the others.

I left my chambers and continued through the corridors until I found myself in the courtyard. Scratching my head, I wonder if I'll ever figure this place out.

Although it was nice to see the beauty of the open fields, the clear skies, the sound of ...a woman attacking someone? I cautiously walk further out until I spot who it is. It's Catria wielding a long wooden pole, likely as part of a training regiment.

I take a moment to admire her as she works on her technique with the practice lance. After a few strikes, she takes a deep breath and catches me having just stopped by.

"Oh, hello there Summoner." She lowered the training spear as she relaxed.

"You can call me Johnny you know. I'm more of the informal type."

"Well, if that is what you prefer."

I ask her, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I was about to take a small break in between sets."

Looking at Catria training brought back some memories about much I used her in the game prior. It also reminded me how hard the heroes worked in battle. I mentioned that I would soon be training the ones I summoned recently so it makes sense she would prepare herself.

"Well, its good to stay in tip-top condition!" I tell her back.

 _Man, I'm bad at conversation._

"Though, I wonder why you aren't training at the Training Tower?"

The bluenette responds, "In truth, I originally planned to do so. Of course, with breakfast time so close I wouldn't want to be late and do the royals a disservice."

"Ah yes, that makes sense..."

Oh yeah...didn't think of it like that...

Shaking off that thought, "Well I happened to be heading that way, I can join you if you want?"

"Hmmm, alright then. We can go together once I put this back in the barracks." Nodding in agreement we walked through the corridors until we came to the barracks area. My first time here, I see various weaponry mounted on the walls or held in racks. After Catria puts back hers, we make it towards the banquet hall.

We've been walking for a while now and its been nothing but silence. She's even been staring out into the distance during our walk, either because of boredom or something on her mind. It's making me a bit nervous so I figure I'd ask something to gauge her impression of me.

"So, Catria, what's your impression of Askr so far?"

My question seems to bring her back to the moment, "This realm feels...rather nice. Clear air, not too hot or cold either."

"I think so too..."

Man, I think the five-star confessions had more substance than this...

"Sigh, okay, I'll be honest that I'm not that great with small talk..."

"You don't have to force yourself if you'd rather not", she states plainly.

"It's just...as the tactician, I feel like should have a good relationship going, everyone. Or at least a decent one. So if I can't strike up a genuine conservation then I guess charisma isn't my strong suit.

Catria stopped and turned to me with some concern on her otherwise stoic demeanor.

"No, you shouldn't let that discourage you. I'm just not used to speaking up a lot, growing up as the middle child and all. If anything, I actually appreciate you taking the time to get to know me."

"Oh, well, ...now I don't know what to say!" I giggle a bit which turns into a good laugh. Though we were both being quiet for the rest of the walk, the smile of Catria didn't fade the whole way.

Soon we reach the banquet hall and Anna comes to greet us for breakfast and assigns us to our seats. Catria gives me a wave of the hand before she takes her spot. I end up in the spot I had before next to Sharena and Matthew.

"Oh, Sharena, I wanted to know if you and the others could show me around town today."

"Sure, I'll get my brother and the commander so we'll show you around town. Oh, you've got to come with me to the Sweet Shop! "

"Sounds good already. I think it's about time I got to see the world this myself. Might as well start with the town, right?"

After finishing breakfast, I walk up to meet Alfonse waiting for me by the banquet hall exit.

Alfonse is the first to greet me, "Hello Summoner, doing well I'm sure."

"Just swell, is Anna coming too? I got the impression that she enjoyed explaining things to me."

"Now that you mention it, she should be here by now." The prince looks behind himself as we both hear footsteps from that direction.

Lo and behold, she was the person that those footsteps belonged to.

"Sorry for the delay, had to make sure that Embla wasn't planning to make any moves today. So far so good, oh and also I had to give you this."

From behind her waist, she pulled out what looked like a burlap sack and held it in front of me.

"Your payment as an official member of the Order of Heroes!" She said with surprising glee.

"Thanks this will really help with my own supplies and stuff." I grab hold of the sac from the bottom to take it but as I try to pull it I feel some...resistance.

"Uh, you can let go now." I state plainly.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Said the commander.

"Gee thanks." I retort. I look inside the bag to find some golden coins.

"How much is this exactly?", I ask my penny-pinching commander.

"300 Gold Marks!" She says with a pout. "I expect that should be more than enough for a starting sum."

"Well, I'll take your word for it, even though you could always shortchange someone who lacks a sense of value in this world such as myself."

Anna clearly mocks a gasp, "And what kind of person do you take me for exactly?"

With a coy smile, I accept my payment and place it in my huge coat pockets.

Suddenly inspiration struck. "I think we should summon some new heroes before we go and show them around like Sharena did before."

"New heroes, to show around town? I'm so excited!" The princess cheers.

"Great idea right? Now let's get to summoning some new heroes!"

"Yes let's," Alfonse added. His sister claps for joy at my suggestion.

After the usual walk to the summoning grounds, I took out the necessities for the ritual like my orb satchel and the Briedablik.

After setting up the five orbs, as usual, I look back at my near-empty bag then I look behind to see if I missed anything and find Alfonse basically staring at the summoning stone.

As I walk up to him, he seems to snap out of his trance.

"Oh, my apologies"

I just shrug and say, "Well, it's no big deal. You do seem interested in all this though."

"I've been studying as much as I can about the ancient rituals of both Askr and Embla."

He then focused his attention straight at me, "I was wondering if you could tell me more about the ritual?"

"Huh? You mean me?" I ask as I point to myself.

"Well, you are the summoner. I believe that you must have gained some insight since our last few summon sessions."

Alfonse walked up to the stone. "You see, we don't know much about it save from what little a few legends and myths can tell us."

"Oh, well in that case..."

"Remember when you told me about the weapon's triangle: swords, lances, and axes? I have a feeling the colors correspond to the weapons that a hero has. Red for swords, Blue for lances, and Green for axes based on who we've summoned so far. Oh and the colorless orbs seem to summon weapons outside of that, like Serra's staff."

His demeanor seemed to brighten a bit. "You seem to have a very good grasp about the ritual. I can see why you were chosen to be our summoner. ... But what of beings like Tiki who transform in battle?"

"Hmmm, now that is a bit trickier to determine. Let's see what happens during this summon session to show what I mean." I suggest to the prince.

At the very beginning, the ritual gives me a nice selection of every color this session. I load Briedablik and place the red orb into the round opening. Pulling the trigger in front creates a portal and out comes a blue haired girl dressed in a red and golden trimmed dress and hat.

"I'm Lilina, daughter of Hector, the Marquess of Ostia. I'm still a student, but I can use fire magic fairly well!"

"Hello, Lilina, I'm sure you'll like it here." I greet our newest arrival.

"Yes, I can't wait to make friends with everyone."

"In that case, while I continue summoning, I know exactly who you should meet. Oh, Sharena!"

With that, the royal walks up to the both of us.  
"Hello there Miss Lilina! I'm Sharena, the princess of this kingdom, Askr! I can't wait to show you around."

As she follows Sharena, Lilina says with glee, "A princess! What fun today is!"

 _I wonder if Sharena will catch on that she and Lilina have practically the same voice. Her brother might..._

With the girls out of the way, I select a green orb which matches the hair of the girl clad in mostly blue and a cape that I summoned.

"I'm Nino, a member of the Black Fang! Oh, well...I guess these days I'm just a regular ol' mage."

 _Adorable!_

"Well, as long as I can count on you to do your best. You're welcome to join."

"Oh, I will! I'll work really hard for you! Cross heart my heart and hope to die!

She's definitely eager for sure. I put my hand on her shoulder as I tell her, "Great to hear that. So join my friends behind us while I keep up my summons, okay!"

With that Nino bows graciously and joins the other heroes. Getting such a close look at the girl, reminded me much more than her in-game art that she's 14. I mean I love Amagaitaro's art but it does make it look like she's 10 or something.

Oh well, time to blue orb summon, Poof!

"Where did I wake up this time?"

Alfonse walks up to the man clutching his head.

"Is that the tactician of Ylisse?" He asks.

"You have heard of me here?"

I begin with a sneer, "Trust me. I think a lot of people know who you are. Anyways, can we count on you to join us to save this realm?"

Robin put out his hand for me. "Wouldn't be the first time for me."

"We could use some more tactical help so thanks. The others are back there."

Once Robin joins the rest Alfonse stays with me to ask, "So you've managed to summon mages this time, even the tactician."

"So you really do know about Robin then?"

"The Library at the castle has a lot of information about the worlds that the heroes hail from."

"I really should take you up on that offer soon. Especially since I'm out of usable orbs. I guess that's it for this-"

All of a sudden the summon stone glows and the Briedablik suddenly jerks my arm holding it towards it. Then a portal is shot without me even pulling the trigger.

With the light show finished and everything back to normal, the summoning circle smoke reveals a young lady with the long white hair, a monochrome, and gold trimmed outfit, and tell-tale lightly pointed ears.

"Where is this place?" She asks as she looks at her surroundings.

 _Say what?_

"Um, Askr? Ahem, a kingdom under siege and...uh... I am the summoner who brought you here for help."

 _I am so smooth..._

"I'm Corrin—born in Hoshido, though raised in Nohr. I will fight for you with my Yato blade and dragon power!"

"Wow! Another hero!" Exclaims Sharena who ran up to us after the light show.

"And without the use of orbs! How is that possible?" Her brother questioned.

"Actually I'm not sure ..." I admit.

Next Anna came over to us. "Well, Virion, Matthew, and Raigh were summoned without orbs..."

"That's right. But anyway it's nice to meet you, Corrin."

"Likewise"

Sharena asked the lady before her, "I'm curious...you mentioned something called Yato and dragon power?"

"Oh yes! First is my blade the legendary...um..."

"Is everything alright?" Sharena asks concerned.

After looking at her person for a moment, Corrin tells us, "Well, this is troubling...I don't seem to have my sword with me..."

 _Huh, well its true that in the game proper Female Corrin only uses a dragon stone..._

"That's terrible...then you are incapable of helping us?" Alfonse asks.

"Well, let me see, oh, on the bright side I should still have my dragon stone!"

"Dragon stone...like those used by the manaketes?", he inquires.

"Manaketes...?" Corrin asks looking puzzled.

I begin to tell her, "Manaketes are what they call dragons who store most of their power in dragonstones and take on a human form."

 _Luckily I read up on them last night from a Wikia page. Ever since I started working with Tiki, I wanted to know more about how a little girl could turn into a dragon. Little did I know, it was more like she was a dragon that could turn into a little girl._

Corrin lights up after that, "Oh! Well, my mother is definitely human but my father had to have been a dragon because I have this!"

Out of what I think is a pocket, (not sure) she pulls out a bluish crystalline stone.

"Um, can I take a closer look and bring it right back to you?" I ask her out of curiosity.

"Well, alright then, just be careful."

I take it to look at it closer. Close up I can see that like Tiki's, its a large blue jewel with something inside that looks like a dragon face symbol. Like I promised I promptly return it to its owner.

She holds it up high for all of us to see, "With it, I can become a dragon!"

"Amazing!" Claps Sharena.

"Yeah, we could really use another dragon on the team. I'm sure a friend of ours Tiki will appreciate it." I tell the fateful princess.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

I put my hand out to show Corrin where the rest of the summoned group was. She gives a rather endearing smile and gently rubs my head and shoulder before she joins up with the rest of them.

 _I just stare into space for a moment wondering...Did she just pat me on the head...? Is this a canon manifestation of that uncomfortable Japan only minigame?_

"Many surprises from this summoning session, wouldn't you say?", asks Alfonse which snaps me out of my trance.

"I'll say. Something tells me this won't be the last summoning with unexpected guests either. But, let's show our new recruits around town for starters."

Anna walks up to us with the thumbs up I taught everyone a when I got here, "That's the spirit! Let's get the heroes and summoner acquainted with the kingdom of Askr!"

Sharena apparently had that idea already as she was waving to us as she left with the heroes following her. So with that, we left the summonings grounds and walked straight to the town. During my first trip to the castle, I didn't really get a good look around town due to the situation at the time. I'm looking forward to it as some downtime would be ideal. Also, this is a great opportunity to ask the royals or Anna more about how my daily life in Askr will really be like. Speaking of which, it would be great if I can get her to introduce me to some of the people she enlisted to help with my projects.

There is a good anime I watched about a guy going to another world who aimed to get as much information as possible when he got there and that's the plan I follow. Especially with the slightly pragmatic changes from the gameplay in the battles before. While I've confirmed that the heroes come back to life, it's safest to assume that I won't and work on well, not dying.

Once we go into town, most of us head off in separate directions or in little groups. I'm in a group with Anna, Nino, and Sharena but not before her brother reminds her not to pester me too much. Ah, nice to see the brother-sister dynamic between them is what I imagined. Robin, Lilina, and Corrin follow Alfonse in a group with a slightly different path and we promise to meet up at the town square after about an hour and a half.

So we walk through the town on the old-fashioned stone pavement leading to the crowded main street. Most of the people here are dressed in the typical medieval peasant outfit, a lot like Shadows of Valentia now that I think about it.

The streets of the town were narrow and busy. They were noisy, with the town crier, church bells, and traders calling out their wares. There were many fast food carts and vendors, selling such things as hot sheep's feet and beef-ribs.

We walked over to an area with more traditional shops in homes. A few had signboards which I think was the language of Askr in written form but I couldn't figure them out. I was thankful that most used the letters I'm used to but some were foreign ones I think you only find in Nordic countries. Most instead had huge models showing the craftsman's trade like a hanging horseshoe or a vase, which made it easier for me.

One was the sweet shop that Sharena had mentioned, run by a nice woman who I suspect was in her early forties maybe. I looked around and found some familiar and even some brand new candies. I just picked out what looked like licorice to me since I'd probably like it. Eventually, after some nudging from the princess, I decided to buy her, Nino, and even Anna a treat of their choice.

"Thank you very much, Johnny." Say Sharena and Nino in unison.

Anna tells me, "I mean, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, I might as well get something for everyone considering they wanted something. Plus it wouldn't feel right to buy something for a group and leave out one person."

"Well, in that case, thanks for the snack then."

Besides paying for the treat revealed to me that bronze and silver marks exist as well. As I then expected, enough bronze marks equal a silver mark and so on for gold. Also that candy luckily only stays in the bronze range, so I had plenty of change left over.

After getting our treats we then came across a street with a bunch of shops that showed the craftsmen making what they were selling. with what looked to be a demonstration.

"Is this a special occasion where the artisans show off what it is they make?" I ask the Askrian natives. "No...this is pretty much how all the shops around here are," Sharena answers, the owners have workshops so everybody sees them craft what they are selling. The other day, I managed to find the glassmaker blow this beautiful glass swan, I just had to get it!"

Anna taps my shoulder to get my attention. "Johnny! Here is just one person I hired for your 'project'." She then points me toward my next sight, a burly and swarthy brunette man hammering away at a piece of metal on top of an anvil.

"Calvin! Here is the Summoner that I told you about.", she hollers to him.

The man who I guess is Calvin, stopped what he was doing and looked at us. Seeing his face for the first time, he resembled strongly Atlas, who is also from the Valentia games. He got up to show off his impressive height, which I would not be surprised if he came close to 6 feet!

"So you're the one who came up with this piping idea. Got to say, it sounds strange but I'd be lying if I say I didn't want to give it a try. Put it there!"

He put his hand out for me and I shook it back to get to know my new business partner of sorts. And boy did he have a grip so I hope that translates to making strong metals. After our meeting with the blacksmith, we then visited the pottery shop next because Anna said this is who make the porcelain I require. The potter was a young woman with blue eyes and coral pink hair with a rather large bow that both Anna and Sharena said was amazing at making pots and ceramics. I got to meet Sofie, a lovely girl with well-made pots and vases in view of her rather large kiln. Talking with her I found out that she was interested in my project as she always wanted to do something for the royals in the castle.

After we finished exploring what I like to call the artisan district, my group and I decided to go back to the meeting spot.

In a few minutes, Alfonse joined us with his group. Lilina seemed to be telling Alfonse something while Corrin and Robin were chatting back and forth to each other. We told each other a bit about our respective tours around town and it looks like everybody enjoyed themselves.

Anna clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "I'm glad that everyone seemed to enjoy their trip through town. I hope I can count on you all to help us protect places like these in the kingdom." The heroes nodded in unison receiving the message from the commander.

"Now we should return to the castle, it's going to be six in the evening soon..." she said.  
"Has that much time already passed? By eight the last of the shops will close and the night watchman will begin his rounds." Alfonse commented to the new heroes.

"Aw, I was having so much fun with everyone today," Nino sighed. "I know how you feel Nino," added Sharena, "if only there was a way for us to hold to this day."

 _Yeah, it's still crazy how early everyone goes to bed around here as well as get up. I hope these heroes have a better memory than I do, that's why I always take-oh!_

"Actually I think I have a solution to that problem," I said. This got everyone attention.

"What do you mean, Johnny?" Asked the Askr princess.

I simply explained that I needed everyone to head over to the fountain in the center and face me. I got a bunch of puzzled and confused looks as I arranged everyone but well, that was part of the surprise. Once everyone was in position, I stepped back enough and told them all,

"And remember, when I say cheese, everyone should repeat and smile!"

I pulled out my phone, counted down, hollered cheese and took the picture.

"What was that?" I heard Robin ask. I walked back to the group as I found the picture that we just took. I'm actually surprised how well it came out considering nobody knew what the heck they were doing.

"Oh, I just took a picture of us. Nothing much." I mentioned. Robin squinted at my phone, Corrin, Nino, and Lilina stared at it with awe.

"What is that!?" Said the Ostian noble.

"A device from my world called a smartphone, that just took a picture of you all."

Corrin then came closer to me and my phone to get a better look at it. "I've never read about anything like this before! It even made this amazing realistic portrait in no time at all."

Anna followed her and after looking at the picture whispered to herself, "A Snap Shot Tome? ...No even better..."

I then show it off to everybody and basically say that my phone can take a bunch of pictures like this at any time.

"Fascinating" from Robin and an "Incredible" from Nino and Lilina are followed by Alfonse commenting, "Yes, the Summoner is full of surprises."

Sharena is next to come over to me, "This is great, Johnny! Now we have pictures that save our best memories!"

"That's right," I say. Maybe my next project can be to find out how to put these pictures on paper. Might have to figure out how to make photo paper though. More importantly, I have a few projects to bring to Askr first before I take that on. Luckily today confirmed another step on that path and secured me some new allies. Mage allies as I'm sure magic will an interesting force of nature for me to discover.

 **Well that was a long good break eh? Yeah sorry about that, I hit a writers block and lost interest for a bit. However at the time of this upload Book 2 ended and well, let's just say that it provided some possible inspiration. Despite this chapter being heavy on the slice of life aspect, its leading up to one of the underlying themes of the story, part of the reason I made in the first place. I am currently writing the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as months, until next time.**

 **P.S. Also let me know about tweaks to the story, like I probably will be going over the summoning sessions less since that would be repetitive. Little quality of life things like that, you know.**


	12. Paradigm Shift

After my tour of the town, I am able to convince the Order of Heroes to set up a council meeting for me to present something to important Askr people. In our conversations about the subject, Anna convinces me that the best way to get my ideas across is to hold a meeting and present my ideas there. I wasn't too sure about being in front of a bunch of people, mainly because I am still an unknown at the time. However, the commander assured me that I have the prestige of an ancient prophecy and the favor of the royal family on my side. Not to mention that as a tactician I would have to get used to making meetings about military planning so I should use this as the first step into that. She's right of course but it doesn't make me feel any better about it...

I decided that I should practice the speech part of my presentation to Alfonse and Sharena. Not too long, I am able to explain the basics principles of what I wanted to present to the council to the siblings. I didn't have the practical effects yet but seeing what they understood and didn't will help me to get a better idea of the audience I would have.

A demonstration of the greatest invention ever is meaningless if nothing gets it or isn't impressed by it. Alfonse is especially important in giving me pointers on what to say and how to say it in front of the people. And he doesn't pull any punches on his criticism either. Sharena, bless her heart, might be a bit too forgiving on what I was trying to do. Though she's helpful in that she would find time to talk to the Queen about the presentation beforehand. I don't think the game has even shown what she looks like yet so this really will come as a surprise to me. Matter of fact...

"You know, I hadn't given it much thought but I've here for almost two weeks yet I've never seen the Queen before...I don't even know her name."

Alfonse speaks up, "Apologies, Mother is often held up in administrative duties which has her in different parts of the castle then where we operate."

His sister nods in agreement. "It's true, even though we live in the same castle we sometimes don't see her for days. I even have to write letters at times just to let her know how I am doing!"

Wow, that's...something.

"Oh, also mother's name is Nicole. Or Royal Queen Nicole of Askr to everyone else." She says.

"Hmmm, Queen Nicole..."

After talking with the Royals, most of my night is spent preparing my notes for the speech and demonstration scheduled in a few days. Not only do I have my prior knowledge from a university-backed education, but I also have both Google and Bing to review and understand the concepts I'm trying to get across. Saving my notes to my phone would be key, as well as the advice Anna gave to me on how I should present myself.

A knock on my door pulls me out of my focus and I answer it to find Robin with a few papers in hand.

"The commander asked me to bring these to you on my way."

"Ah, Thanks, you sure saved me time going back."

I place the papers along with the others on my desk and continue looking over some flash cards.

"So I was told by Sharena that you are speaking to the council of the Kingdom in a few days."

"Yeah, two days to be precise. I'm told that various lords and other nobles will be there along with those I requested."

"Those you've requested?"

"Scholars, scientists, engineers, that sort. Though here science is called natural philosophy and engines refer to military engines, not the engines I was thinking of."

"What engines would those be?"

"Ones from my world, which I'll be happy to share with you all after the demonstration. Assuming all goes well."

"Now what's with that attitude? Sharena said you sounded so confident when you were explaining things to her."

"Yeah, Sharena does look on the bright side a lot, which I love about her. But the real issue with the nobles. Who knows if I can convince them with my proposals. There's an art to this sort of thing that I lack experience in, especially with a foreign audience. My world has so much that could improve the quality of everyone's lives but if they reject it, then I don't know what I would do."

Robin thinks for a moment.

"You know, back in Ylisse, I had to attend a lot of strategy meetings. A lot. Most of which involved a bunch of generals and commanders with various methods of tactics, experience, supplies. The agreement did not come easy, to say the least."

"Sheesh, that sounds great. How did you do it?"

"Plenty of real-life experience, and plenty of arguing. Par the course for discussion, though in this case, the focus is more on what you bring to the table. Still, whether it was Ylisse or Ferox, I always made sure the conversation had both sides heard and a compromise was reached. You may not have everything you want to be implemented right away but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be thankful for what you get across. Or even that you stop pushing it in a more appealing manner."

"Hmm, thank you, Robin."

"Anytime," Robin says as he leaves.

I think I see was Robin was getting at. Maybe there is a better way for me to relate to these people after. I wonder if I can ask for a few royal favors...

Time passes as usual until the day finally arrives, starting at around 6 am with horses and decorated carriages likely carrying the upper-class through the town and towards the castle. The townspeople stared at this spectacle like it was the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade until some of the last arrived around 8 am. With only an hour left, I place my phone in my coat pocket and I did some last minute rehearsals of notes in my chambers until I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Johnny."

It was Sharena at the door so I told her to come in. When I looked upon here I noticed her attire. Her leggings and boots where the same as always but instead of the usual uniform I'm used to seeing on her, she had on a white minidress that had a purple deep neckline and some purple lining in her poofy sleeves.

"Wow, you look great! I don't I've seen you out of uniform before."

"Really? Huh, I guess not. But thank you!"

"So I guess you're here to take me where I'll do the demonstration."

With a nod of her head, I gather my things and ask, "So I guess there are a lot of people coming over huh..."

Yeah! She beams at me. "Looks like all the type of people you asked for came, especially once they heard mother was going to be there."

"Yeah, a real Queen." I look down for a moment. I wonder if I should ask her, I'm worried it might kill her good mood but I might not get the chance to later.

"Be honest with me Sharena, do you think I have a chance of my proposals getting through?"

She takes a step back and looks shocked.

"Wha-you're the kingdom's great summoner! They should all listen to what you have to say!"

Before I get a word in, she grabs my hand. I turn towards her and I see nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Listen, Johnny. I'm saying this not just as the princess, but as your friend. You are a great person, with great ideas that I never would think about. It's true the nobility can be a stuffy lot, but they would be foolish not to hear you out."

"Thanks, It's just that I have all these expectations to live up to..."

"Hey, nobody's perfect. I'm a princess and I admit that I'm not always very proper at times. Now that you know that, will you still be my friend?"

"Huh? Of course, I will!"

"Then I will stay your friend too. Even when you doubt how great I know you are."

I smile at her and she returns a real warm one to me as well. We continue out of the room hand in hand until we arrive at our destination.

Soldiers open up the room and we find what looks like a wide auditorium. In the middle is a wooden table, most likely for me to present on top off. It's a bit like how I imagine those industrial era presentations that brought light bulbs to the masses must have gone.

A bit further back the audience area is filled with the upper class: nobility and intellectuals dressed in much fancier garb than the townspeople. I'm relieved that Anna told me that my summoner outfit would be considered formal ceremonial wear. There was even a balcony that had four fancy chairs that could be mistaken for thrones. Which is probably why I see Alfonse in one of them, sitting next to a regal looking woman who had bright pink hair with his shade of blue highlights and his sister's features. That must be Queen Nicole herself.

Sharena then walks over to the mini thrones to sit on one but I notice one seat is still unfilled. No doubt for the king that isn't here but that's fine by me honestly. 3 royals for something like this is enough. I sure wish I had my headphones now but I'll just have to psych myself up on my own then.

Yeah, let's do this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, nobles and the Queen herself, you all honor me with your appearances today. I am the summoner from another world, given name: Johnny, family name: Tompkins."

I step a bit closer to my audience to them all and take a small breath to calm my nerves.

"Some of you may know that I was summoned here myself to support the Kingdom of Askr in their campaign against the Embla Kingdom. I've been asked to join the Order of Heroes, and accepted the role of tactician."

"However, I do not think that the military is the only sphere of influence that my knowledge can reach. The heroes I summon are from many different continents, time periods, possibly physical different worlds if you can imagine that. My world, however, is one that is different than all of these worlds due to many factors, but what I want to focus on today is our innovations in the quality of our lives."

"What you call natural philosophy, knowledge of the natural world and phenomena, my world now calls science. Here is a demonstration of a simple principle that will be the focus of what I would share with you all today."

"Commander Anna if you'd please..."

Anna had brought my project in a wooden cart with wheels. It was still covered in a purple curtain to keep up the intrigue I built up. She then handed me a somewhat thick stack of large cards from on top of it. With that, she stands a bit off to the side.

I show the first card to the audience and say to them, "Before the big reveal, humor me as I share with you some concepts so I can have an understanding of how well the elite can grasp fluid mechanics. This here is a picture of a pipe with water inside. And at both sides are two pressures, A going left and B going right. Now I ask the audience, what would cause water to flow left to right across the pipe?"

The first answer was from a middle-aged aged man in beard and glasses, "The pressure from A would have to be larger to have the water proceed in that direction, good sir."

"Yes, fluids can be made to flow under to drive a net pressure. Now for this picture. The next card I pull shows a column of water with a symbol of a person on the top and the bottom. If this person swimming on top dives down to where this person down here is, what would they feel once they got there?"

After some more mumbles, a scholarly looking lady said, "The person should be feeling pressure in the ears..."

"Correct as well, simply put, as we increase our depth below a surface of the water, the more pressure we feel above. The reason for this being that fluids like water have a weight to them and you feel the force of it like water pressure.

Now I introduce these concepts to you all because they are the foundation of what I would like to demonstrate for you all today. I present to everyone the first step to improving the quality of life in the Kingdom of Askr."

I pull off the cloth to reveal something that really would revolutionize this world. Or at the very least give me peace of mind. The crowd was full of faces that were stunned, a few intrigued, and good amount shocked, but most just puzzled.

"Pardon me but what is that exactly?" I heard a young nobleman ask me.

"I present to all a significant chair, my world sometimes call the porcelain throne, that makes the nasty things we make disappear and out of mind. A privilege that my world calls, the toilet bowl."

There stood the familiar sight of a toilet bowl on top of the cart. Underneath was a glass rectangular tank made specifically for this public demonstration. As nearly everyone in the stands mumbles amongst themselves, I think back to when I first met the girl who made this.

I was back at the workshop of the artisan I asked to work on this. "Hello, again Sofie! Anna told me you had finished the little project I gave you."

The young lady smiled. "Yes, I have! I see why Ms. Anna said I should be the one to make it."

She rolled out the toilet in the same cart I would use later on. It was shiny, near white, and honestly, a sweet relief. Just a little longer until the biggest inconvenience of my situation is addressed.

"Most people just import their porcelain as is. When I saw it for the first time though, I knew I had to make some for myself. That's when I met Anna! She even helped me get the starting materials and told me how they made it first hand."

That seemed pretty nice of her, I'll admit. Maybe this Anna really is different than the other ones. Or this is a ploy to have a monopoly thanks to her personal artisan making a highly requested product. I'm just going to pretend it's the former since she also handles my money too...

"You've done a great job honestly. Can I count on you again if I have another project for you?"

Sofie claps her hands and says to me, "Yes Sir! Anything I can do for the Order of Heroes would be a dream come true!" Wow, if everyone was still anime style, I think she would have twinkles in her eyes.

Thinking back to that just reminds that I'm not the only one putting myself out there. I can't let this girl or anybody else who put their faith in me down now.

A middle-aged woman who appeared in what appeared to be mage clothing then asked, "So I believe you mentioned 'nasty things'. What kinds of things would you be referring to exactly?

"To be plain and quite frank, this object is specially made to replace the system of the honestly unappealing system of chamber pots and whatever you call that privy or garderobe." I open the lid as I further explain.

"Here is where the fluid dynamics I was about earlier comes into play."

I take yet another card from the table to show to every one, this one has a diagram that shows the inside of a toilet bowl with water flowing through it.

"Taking what we all should know, we apply it to how a toilet works. You open the lid and any person can sit their bare bottom on the circular toilet seat. Once they finish removing their bodily wastes in the actual bowl, the lever on the side of the tank releases water that flows simply through gravity's pull. The bowl should fill with water quickly to raise the water pressure and drive the water up and over the U tube here and into the sewer pipe at the bottom. The interesting part comes with this creating an air-tight seal between water and the tube, turning the area into a siphon which drains the entire contents of the bowl into the pipe, which breaks the seal and empties the bowl. And now for the demonstration!"

Anna returns with a large wooden bucket filled to brim with water and gently hands it to me. I then dump the entire contents into the bowl which makes the telltale flushing sound as the water emptied into the glass tank below. While familiar to me, I couldn't help notice some in the audience surprised or confused by the sound, no doubt due to how new it is to them. I have to give credit to that girl for getting the design so right, it sounds just like the ones at home. After resting the bucket I continue my explanations.

"What you all heard just now is what my people refer to as a flush. All that technical jargon and processes I explained just now happened within that short length of time. Best of all is that with this design, the U tube will prevent most noxious odors from escaping into the room you are in for the actual model."

With that comes the chatter and banter between people that is common at these types of events. At a glance, I see some nods, one or two scrunched faces, confusion, and I think a lady covering a cough. At least some of the scholarly looking men and women here have more neutral expressions, a few even interested. I hear some guy utter "That odd sound though..."

So here comes the part that Alfonse did warn me about. The nobility might still be skeptical about the idea even after proving how sound the fundamentals worked. I had to come up with something convincing fast to break up the descent or else-

"You know it is a crass subject, I'm sure many of you are thinking. Even in my culture, it's a taboo to mention it really. Heck, many swear words revolve around it. But a quote from a famous book writer, and I'm paraphrasing, (How a society disposes of its human waste in an indication of how it treats its humans too.)"

"I've also been told by what happened almost half a year before I was summoned here. A sickness that spread in the southernmost towns of the kingdom. And not just for peasants, but I heard a few noble houses were hit hard as well."

I catch a few noblemen and women looking down in lamentations. Possibly those hit by the very thing I talked out. I stop my pacing to walk in the direction of the Queen.

"Then Prince Alfonse told me something very peculiar indeed, that cases of the sickness were almost unheard of on the countryside. Only were the increasingly crowding towns and cities affected so I asked the prince to show some still afflicted and I found the culprits: Typhus and Cholera."

"These are diseases that ravaged my world as well, your Majesty. Centuries before my time, these cities are facing the same problem mine did. Lives were lost due to the lack of understanding of how they spread, not foul air, not curses but the water contaminated by bodily wastes and other things I would rather not mention in front of you or anybody else in attendance honestly."

"I understand the kingdom wants to expand cities and production even during these times. But to avoid tragedy I insist that we make the long-term safety of the people just as important as the immediate threat of Embla. So we take on an important project for our infrastructure: aqueducts, plumbing, and water sanitation."

"All I ask milady is support from the engineers to fit the castle with a plumbing system. We can start with a toilet like this installed for the garderobe closest to myself and the royal chambers to replace what we have so far. After some time, if the Royals are satisfied with the change then I suggest we fit the system for the whole castle. Along the line, we can even ensure the entire castle is fitted with an aqueduct system to take to unpleasantness away."

As the murmurs arise once again, Alfonse decides to stand up from his seat.

He proclaims to the crowd, "It is true. Once I went with the summoner to the other cities, he was able to identify the sickness in the area. He proposed a change of the water supply to the town and the governor will have officials monitor the people and send a report in the following month."

Then he turns from the audience towards the Queen herself.

"Mother, I am willing to trust that Johnny has the best intentions. Though some in the audience may think the subject matter crude, I have faith that his ideas will help the kingdom flourish."

Next to take a stand is Sharena.

"Johnny only wants best wants for all of us. I've seen some of the amazing things from his world, and I think we should embrace the amazing things he shares with us, just as we would with any hero."

With a renewed conviction, I continue, "Even in my modern world, there are still thousands of people who slowly die every year due to living in areas that lack the hygiene features I am proposing. I hope that the land I would like to see to victory doesn't have that befall it as well. To be defeated not by a military force from another nation but to defeated from within by its people suffering without knowing why."

"I leave everyone on that note, good day."

Once again the chatter begins but it seems to be much more subdued than before. To my surprise, a horn is blown by one of the soldiers by the door which immediately silences the room.

The Queen now stands from her chair, likely to make the final verdict.

"After hearing the discussion, I have come to make my decision."

The entire place is dead quiet, you could probably hear a feather drop let alone a pin.

"By royal decree, we begin the sanitation project proposed by the Summoner within the castle walls. The funds for the construction will be from the royal treasury itself."

"In three months time, we will reconvene for a report on the progress. Should it prove to be successful, we will spread the system throughout the town. And should it come to pass, I would hope that the lords and ladies that are present today would consider giving support for the cause. The future support kingdom of Askr is our top priority whether it be in times of war or times of peace. That is all for today, you are now dismissed."

With that, the aristocracy begins to take their leave and I begin to collect my notes. Man, I think I know why the games took so long to introduce her. She may look like a cross between her daughter and that queen from the Warriors game but she commands a level of respect all their own.

Once I finished collecting my things and walked out the door, I was greeted by all of my summoned heroes clapping for...me?

"You did well Johnny, I knew you could do it." Corrin was the first to come up to me and give me congrats in the form of her signature head and shoulder pats.

Still showing her affection this way I see...

"Thanks for kind gesture Corrin...Wait, you all saw that?"

"Mostly just the demonstration part", Catria cleared up.

"Heh, well in that case, how did I do out there."

Donnel comes to my side, "Whoo-whee! You were something there Summoner sir! Showing off that fancy chair to them nobles there."

"I liked how white and shiny it was!" Tiki added with cheer. "And then that woosh sound surprised me!"

"It's not what I imagined you would be presenting..." Robin admitted. "However, it does seem like something that I could see adopted sooner or later."

"Well, as I said before, it's a conservation that is often pretty difficult to start. But I know first hand the benefits of having some real toilets will have in the castle, the first step to a new level of cleanliness."

Serra crossed her arms as she said, "And if Saint Elimine has taught me anything it's that cleanliness is truly divine. I must applaud your boldness in the presence of the high-born."

"Thankfully, I didn't have to use the quote I had planned as a last-ditch effort."

"What quote?" Alfonse asks.

"Everybody poops and they should all be able to do it safely. And please wash your hands when you're done."

"I see...," Alfonse mutters.

The pink hair taps her staff twice on the ground, "Perhaps the summoner is abusing his boldness..."

Nino and Tiki have a little giggle at my expense.

Anna walks up to us, "Everyone attention!"

"What is it, Anna?" I ask.

"Sorry Johnny, but further discussions will have to be put on hold. We have reports of Embla within the World of Conquest."

"Ugh, I knew sooner or later they would show up. Good thing I listened to you and held this early in the morning."

I look over to the royal siblings.

"Alfonse, Sharena, gather the heroes to the main hall and met us there! It's time we go to Nohr!"

A/N: This chapter is either the most intriguing or ridiculous chapter I've made so far. Possibly both. Hopefully, this one made it clear that a good portion of this fic is about Johnny bringing in aspects of his world that he seems will improve Askr or at the very least make his stay as comfy as possible.

I originally planned a longer, more back and forth discussion but this chapter was taking forever to work on so I'll save it for another time.

Also, the set-up for this story will include story chapters, (some) paralogue chapters, Tempest Trials, and Forging Bonds currently. Sorry for skipping out on other events but I really want to focus to prevent long stretches. I can get carried away researching topics related to the game which leads to long wait times.

References for this crazy idea come from the Toilet Changed History video from Its Okay to Be Smart on Youtube, as well as . I would also give a quick shout-out to Ro-blu for his story with a similar premise to mine, go check it out when you can. Despite the research I put in, there might be some errors in the demonstration set-up due to cutting content for time but I guess that's what review sections are for.

Lastly, expect a revised version of some early chapters in the future due to me being a stickler for being as close to canon as I can. At the time of writing this game still hasn't shown what the Queen that Sharena mentions looks like so I did what I could. (Like c'mon even Warriors introduced all the living royal family) So if they ever do address stuff like that, I will make amends. Until next time everyone!


	13. World of Conquest: Nohr Part 1

Sharena and Alfonse were able to get into their Order uniforms and rounded up all the heroes to the courtyard on time. Once I arrived, Anna explains the situation further to us, "Reports come in saying that the Embla Empire has been sighted gaining more heroes among their ranks in the world of Conquest. It seems that Veronica's connection to the Xander of that world is easily allowing her to bring them to her cause."

Hearing this Corrin steps in to ask Anna, "Just a moment! Xander is on the enemy's side?"

I mention to her, "Yes. Before you came here Veronica must have placed Xander under a contract which forces him and now the rest of Nohr to fight for her."

"That's terrible! We have to go help and rescue them from her!"

"Ahem," Anna coughed with an annoyed tone. "I was getting to that."

"Oh sorry." Corrin corrected herself.

Anna continues her speech for us. "Now a reminder for those who were recently summoned. Veronica is the princess of the Emblian army and her aim is to gather heroes from worlds to eventually attack ours and conquer this kingdom. Our core strategy is to liberate the places she invades by striking just before the bulk of the Emblian forces can join the recently contracted heroes. However, since bringing our entire army usually takes just as much time, we only send a few heroes with a small battalion to combat hers."

She then walks over to the royal siblings and myself. "Alfonse, Sharena, the Summoner, I and a healer will go always go into a world. For time constraints, it is usually recommended that only 4 other heroes join which are selected by the summoner as he will guide you during battle. Is that clear to everyone?"

The heroes nod in agreement. Everyone except for Corrin who cries out in protest, "Wait if Xander is the one at the commands then let me talk to him! I know he is headstrong in his decisions but let me speak to him and he should call off everyone and no one will have to fight."

Despite her plea, Anna remains strong. "While I understand your reasoning, it ultimately remains the decision of the summoner. I ask that you respect that."

"I...uh...sigh, Yes."

She looks to me again, "The floor is now yours, Johnny."

With that, I once again must decide on who to bring on the mission. I know that Corrin would rather not have our clash with her siblings, but I'm convinced that Xander will not change his mind. For the most part, I should consider who has the best matchups against the Nohrian siblings and their retainers which would be a bit difficult due to their variety. In which case I will change up my previous tactics to compensate.

"All right, listen up everyone, I've made my decision! My frontline fighting force will be as follows: Tiki, Nino, Robin, and Corrin."

Of course, she did a little jump for joy but then it held back in quickly.

"Alright, then those of you I called may gather your weapons and supplies and meet me at the portal to Nohr. Let's go!"

As everyone dispersed, Corrin came up to me and says, "Thank you, Johnny, for believing in me."

"Well, I feel like I should at the very least give you a try."

 _Not to mention her dragon breath is an effective weapon in this gauntlet..._ I thought.

"That being said you should still be ready to face him since the contracts they have are magical and they will probably have to fight us."

"Sigh. Do we have to fight any of them though..." she relented.

Now it's my turn to pat her on the shoulder.

"Look, as you get ready, maybe talk to Tiki. She had to face her good friend Marth on the battlefield. She could give you an idea about what it's like."

"Oh all right, I think that might be best."

 _Corrin POV_

 _In the castle, Corrin exits her room given to her by the Askrians._

Sigh, when the Order of Heroes said we going back to Nohr, this isn't how I imagined it would be. It's still hard to believe that Xander would be leading his army against a land like this, especially for a foreign nation like Embla. Then again, the Summoner did mention that he was under some sort of magical contract...

As I wade through more of these thoughts, I find two other heroes by the end of the corridor. One is a young woman dressed in a blue uniform matching her short hair who is chatting it up with a little girl in a pink dress and robe. I believe that girl fits the description of Tiki, the one that Johnny said I should talk to but it also looks like she knows that lady. Still, I suppose it couldn't hurt to just ask since we all will be going to battle soon.

"Hello! Sorry if I'm interrupting you two."

Once both turns to find me, the little girl smiles, "Oh, not at all. We were just talking about our dear friend Mar-Mar."

That's a fun nickname to give someone. Though I noticed blush on lady's face, I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable...

"Well I wanted to introduce myself, my name is Corrin."

"Wow, Johnny talked a lot about you! I'm Tiki and this is Catria."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She seems so proper and reserved, I wonder if she is like my sibling's retainers? And Tiki seems so adorable, she reminds me so much of Elise...

"Is it true that you are a manakete like me?" Tiki asks me out of the blue with the biggest grin.

Caught a bit off guard I just reply, "Well I think I might be, I can turn into a dragon if that's what you mean." I dig into my pouch for a bit to pull out my dragon stone to show in front of the two. Tiki's face is beaming while Catria stares in awe.

Tiki then pulls out her stone which bears a striking resemblance to my own.

"Wow, I've never met someone else who could become a dragon," I admit to her.

"The only people I knew for the longest time were Ban-Ban and Xane, other dragons who took care of me. But then some bad people took me away. And then Catria and her sisters came with Caeda and Mar-Mar who saved me!"

"Amazing! You've been through a lot for someone so young."

Hey! She pouts with her cheeks puffed up. "I'm much older than I look, you know. Dragons live a long time!"

"Oh! Really, I didn't know that to be honest. But maybe you can help me with something after all..."

"What is it?"

"Well, it might be a while, so I think we should find somewhere to sit down."

"I believe I know a place..." Catria says as she gestures us to follow her through a hallway.

Once we find seats in the living area, I tell both Tiki and Catria about how we are going to where I grew up and how I feel about taking arms against my siblings.

Catria gives a heavy sigh. "That's some story you have. Of all the arguments I've had with my sister's, I still couldn't imagine meeting them on the battlefield..."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. I don't have any brothers or sister's but if I did, I wouldn't want to fight them either. It was hard for me to fight Mar-Mar but it was the only way to stop him from attacking our friends here."

I'm sorry about that Tiki, I wish I could have been there for you." Catria goes to hold Tiki hand.

"Thank you. At least when his army was defeated they all came back so I am glad that Mar-Mar is still out there. And he doesn't have to follow that mean princess anymore either."

"That's good. Wait, he back came from defeat?"

Tiki nodded. "Yes, any of us heroes summoned to this world will become dust or feathers when slain in battle. In the summoner's case, we will reappear in the main hall. I suppose that would make us immortal while we fight for the Order."

Amazing... I look at my own hands for a moment. The idea of being immortal never even crossed my mind yet here I'm suddenly in another world where I can't even die. It really is like some sort of dream...

"Though, it is important to know that we still fall in battle, if only for a moment." I look at Catria now explaining. "I suppose it would be better to call it resurrection then. Also, the pain of death is still felt until life just leaves your body. Believe me, I know..."

She then looks up to our faces after finishing and returns to being downcast. "I apologize for making the mood so dark."

"Oh no, I'm the one who asked. Besides, I should be prepared for whatever comes next in these battles so I thank you. And I'm glad to get the know the both of you."

Tiki gives me a cute little chuckle, "I'm glad I met you too Corrin."

Likewise, Corrin. Catria. Though we should all probably head for battle about now.

Then let's all go together!" Tiki goes between both me and Catria and to hold our hands and pulls us along. We take a look at each other and decide to play along. Hah, these moments are the ones I should hold on to.

Back at the front of the castle, the summoner awaits.

 _Summoner_ _POV_

The rest of the Heroes returned, armed and with their weapons, and they left immediately.

The gateway to the world of Conquest was a bit farther away than the one to Mystery, so on the way there, we had enough time to discuss some strategy.

"You said we'll be up against an elite force of twelve or more," _the Commander stated, slightly ahead of me._ _"_ What can you tell us about them?

"The royal family of Nohr consists of three on horseback, and one on wyvern back," I _explained. The flier will have an ax while the others will be armed with a tome, a staff, and a sword._

As for their retainers, one of them is an armored lance knight, two of them are mages, two are sword mercenaries and one is an archer. Their Emblian recruits include a have a healer, two lance users, three ax users, and three sword users.

"That's some detailed information…" Robin was impressed.

"Then let me go over the basic battle plans, for this battle it will likely be the siblings on their first go. First, Nino. You should be with Corrin at all times since your tome works better when you are strengthened by allies."

You can count on me! she replied.

And Robin, I'd like for you to be ranged back up behind Tiki who will be a front-line attacker in her dragon form. Does that sound go you to the both of you?

"I can't find any immediate flaws...sounds like a fine plan." the Ylissean tactician noted. Tiki nods in agreement as well.

Finally, I face the Nohrian princess. "Alright, Corrin. Once we enter the portal I'll give you a chance to talk to Xander."

With a brief sigh, she tells me, "That's all I ask." She then faces the other heroes traveling with us. And I'd like to thank you all for giving me a chance. I'm sure I'll be able to make him see reason."

We reached the gateway and hopped in. Once on the other side, nearly everyone had to squint their eyes for a moment to adjust to the darkness.

We're in Nohr, all right. I honestly don't know what I was expecting, it's always dark in here.

"Always dark?" Nino repeated, baffled. She looked to Corrin as she continued, "That must be so sad…"

"It's not as bad as it seems," Corrin reassured her.

Robin looked to the sides, concentrating, and Johnny immediately knew what was happening.

"There they come", _he stated, returning everyone's attention to the matter at hands._

Anna and the siblings stepped forward, looking at the front of the group and the shadows approaching them. The fog cleared out just a little and we were able to see the opposing force in front of them. I counted four: all the Nohrian siblings were within clear view.

Xander advanced more than the rest, atop his horse, an even more imposing figure now that his dark attire and the darkness around them contrasted with his hair and face.

"So, you have come to battle us?" _he spoke up, using the same tone he would use for the Hoshidians_. "Very well, let's see if this is the justice you believe in.

 **A/N:** **First chapter with alternate POV, so just trying it out. So, guys its been a while huh? Yeah, I took a long break, which wasn't supposed to be this long but boy does time fly. To those who've played Three Houses, let's just say I'm a lot like Linhardt when it comes to projects and motivation unfortunately. (And having school and a job at the same time doesn't help). Honestly I was looking for ways to revamp the story, and was coming up with ideas on how the summoner interacts with heroes, and how to tackle Muspell…I was getting bored with Book 1 and took a hiatus to figure out what to do. Instead of outright skipping Book 1, I will be making chapters that hopefully make the Book more interesting, a lot of which digging into more FE lore and mechanics. Also I definitely have to figure out how I will redo that chapter with the Queen…I like Henrietta but I wish they were more creative than "older Sharena" oh well, just know I apologize for making everyone think the fic was truly abandoned.**


	14. World of Conquest: Nohr Part 2

"Wait, brother!"

With a single shout, the dark paladin stalls his steed.

"C-Corrin..."

The fifth royalty of Nohr comes to the forefront right by my side.

"Please brother, stop this needless violence. I have been asked to help the Askrian forces. They mean Nohr no harm."

Soon the other siblings recognized the voice in front of their older brother.

"Corrin? Is that you dear?" Camilla asks.

"Yay! Big sister is here!" Elise praises.

"Leo: So that's where you've been...

Corrin took in the sight of her Nohrian family and smiled, "It's so good to see you all again."

So you see Xander, there is no reason for anyone to engage in battle. The people of Askr have treated me with nothing but kindness. So please, let us end this.

Xander looks at Corrin for a moment when suddenly black smoke surrounds the siblings.

"What... is this?", Leo strains to ask.

"I...can't...breathe...", Elise says as she pants heavily.

Camilla and her mount slowly descend as she too is winded by the mysterious fog.

Xander says before he stays stunned. "All of you, retreat at once!"

He then stares at our side.

"This is not the end, Askr. We will meet again."

Corrin steps towards her older brother, "Xander! What's happening to all of them? Where are you going?"

""We are all bound by a contract with Princess Veronica. And yet I am also bound in another way-by the deep loneliness I see in her eyes. Perhaps you can understand why I could never oppose her. Or perhaps you cannot. Either way, we will confront and defeat Askr, little princess, and you would do best to prepare yourself for a fight."

After uttering these words, the dark mist faded from the other royals and they began to follow Xander who heads toward the distance, along with the rest of their fortress.

The Askr royalty and I move forward as the enemy forces disperse from the battlefield. "They are retreating!" Alfonse calls out as the Norhians leave the battlefield. "We should follow them before they getaway!" Sharena adds.

Despite the uncertainty of disrupting events, I decide to follow through on their suggestions.

All right, new plan! First I need Nino and Corrin to-

I look back at their position and stop once I see Nino shaking one of Corrin's shoulders as she stares out into the distance her siblings are retreating into.

"Miss Corrin please!" Nino cries with no response from the princess.

"I...I couldn't...I couldn't help them." She hung her head down low and gripped her hands tighter.

She could barely muster her words, "I-I'm sorry...everyone".

I grab on to Corrin's other shoulder and firmly ask her if she can hear me. Her head lifts up to look at mines. Some small tears were in the corners of her eyes but It seems that I got through to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just the black haze, and then Xander told me to fight him because I couldn't help any of them. I wasn't ready." I take a deep breath and gently put my hand on top of her head. "Look, you did what you could. You shouldn't blame that black stuff on yourself, it was probably the contract binding them. And remember what you said, once we defeat them, the bonds that tie them will be broken."

Sharena walks up to us and says, "That's right we won't give up so you shouldn't either!"

"Everyone..." Corrin looks up to find the heroes have gathered around her. After wiping away a few tears, she gets up and apologizes, "Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry for letting that get to me."

"It's all right, now. They did get a good distance ahead of us but I'm sure they didn't go too far. After all, their overall goal is to defeat us in battle."

"Robin! What do you say to the two of us collaborating on a strategy to deal with the siblings and reclaim Nohr from Embla."

"I'd say that sounds like a plan worth exploring."

With that, we continued further into the interior of Nohr. The more we went in, the more I realized how dark and dreary this place was. If it's true that one of the reasons this place attack Hoshido was to get resources, I could believe it after seeing the sorry state of this place.

First, we encounter Elise who is being protected by her retainers, Arthur and Effie. As she prepares a magic circle above her staff, Effie is the first to charge towards the Order as she proclaims, "It's time to say goodbye!"

"Corrin, Nino, team attack now!" I shout, signaling Corrin to hold her arm which morphs into a jaw-like appendage that launches a ball of pressurized water straight at the armored soldier. Effie lifts her shield in time but the collision pushes her back a good distance. Then the heroic clad retainer Arthur follows up in her stead until he slips in the trail of water left behind by the earlier attack. The opening gives Nino time to finish off the incantation with the name of the spell, "Gronnblade!" At her command, a green magical circle appears and out of it comes green-colored wind that was shaped into various swords of different types strikes the two, creating a large dust cloud. When it clears in a few moments, both are nowhere to be seen.

As Nino prepares another incantation, both combatants hear the flap of wings followed by a sultry voice, "Any who dare pick on my lovely sister-"

"Nino! Watch out!" Corrin shouts as she tackles the young teen away from a swing of her older sister's axe, causing them both to land prone on the ground. The wyvern carrying the axe wielder swoops up into the air to its rider in clear view of the two. "-will be slain right where they stand."

Before she can finish winding up for the next swing, a flash of light draws the attention of the battlefield where someone large enters the fray. Now in her dragon form, Tiki rushes towards Camilla, forcing her and her mount to back off from the others and engage in aerial combat. Right behind her on wyvern back follows Camilla's retainer Beruka in hot pursuit of Tiki.

With the moment of calm, the two ladies pick themselves up and dust themselves off. "I can't- just can't" the two hear Elise sobbing as Robin, the Askr royals and commander reach them.

"I really don't want to fight you, Corrin." After a sniffle, she makes a pouty face and continues, "So I won't, everything we've ever done was for Nohr, but I can't imagine fighting you could be good for anyone!" At that moment the dark mist around her returned and she struggles with it forcing her body.

Corrin aims to go to her before she hears a voice declaring, "I was afraid of this possibility." The heroes then look to see their brother Leo saunter towards them on his steed. With his appearance, I decided to sneak up as close as I could without being detected.

Again Corrin pleads with her brother, "Leo, this has to stop. Can't you all see you are all being controlled?"

Leo pulls the reins on his mount, "Which is why I'm willing to do what needs to be done for my family. Can the same be said for you?"

"What-I..." Corrin responded with conviction. "I promise I will free you from all from this dark influence forcing you to fight and invade a peaceful land!"

Leo opens a page from his legendary tome, Bryhildr, "Then let us see if your resolution holds true."

"Look out!" Robin yells as he pulls Nino away from a sudden arrow that lands where she once stood.

"Nice eye you got there." Landing from a tree, a shady looking bandit with white hair and an eyepatch. It looks like they anticipated my first attack better than expected."

"Having some trouble there Niles?" Asks a boisterous voice coming from a person walking into view with a...rather revealing outfit. Fates, man. "Fear not, for I will aid you against our foes, Odin Da..."

Suddenly his bravado appears to vanish the moment he lays eyes on a certain person, "What are you doing here!" As I watch the scene unfold, I try to think about who would surprise him like that until I remember who he really is.

Next, a mercenary girl with red twin tails comes to scold him, "Stay focused you, dolt!" Still, in a state of panic, the dark mage scrambles to say, " but that's-"

She elbows him in the chest to interrupt his statement, "Shove it! Don't go blowing our cover to the enemy. Once we beat them we'll sort it out later."

"Alright, losers!" She rushes straight for the mages but is intercepted by Sharena's shield forcing her back a bit. "Whoa, Severa!" Odin calls out. Then Robin takes the opportunity to grab his spellbook and send a flurry of blue ravens in front of him and Nino to block everyone's vision of them.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Anna grips her axe and makes a break for Odin. He reacts fast enough to avoid the brunt of the blow but a graze on his arm slows him down enough that the commander can duck under a flung spell, an opportunity she uses to end him.

Niles lets loose another arrow but this time Nino casts a wind spell to knock it off course from Anna. The archer surprisingly seems a bit impressed by her actions as he grasps another arrow. Before he can get off another shot, Robin casts another Blarraven which swarms Niles and puts him out of commission.

Alfonse and Corrin go to assists his sister against Severa but then a magic circle starts to appear under them. Corrin instantly recognizing what is happening, grabs Alfonse and grows a pair of dragon wings from her upper back to gain some distance as they jump away from a tree appearing from the ground.

As the two get up, she admits to Alfonse, "I don't think Leo is really holding back against us, which means I shouldn't be holding back either." She then pulls out her dragonstone and stands upon the battlefield. With her eyes closed, her stone begins to glow and in a flash, her womanly form is replaced by a white dragon roaring for all to hear. The transformation surprises Leo enough that Corrin can launch a direct torrent of water that washes away him and Severa as Sharena narrowly dodges the splash zone.

With Corrin exposed on the battlefield, Elise struggles with tears in her eyes as she aims her staff in her sister's direction. As the magic of the gravity staff begins to launch, someone runs towards the dragon princess. "Look out!" Robins yells as he runs in front of Corrin to intercept the spell with his own Blarraven. The blowback is enough to knock Elise off her own horse.

"Elise!" Corrin immediately runs over to her fallen sister. Elise breathing begins to slow as she asks the dragon above her, "Corrin, is that you?"

Yes, I'm here. Corrin grabs her sister's delicate hands as she always did despite her new form. "Thank goodness, I didn't hurt you. I really tried my best but I couldn't stop myself. I hope you win, you...know..."

With that, the youngest princess of Nohr's hand goes limp and her body poofs into a cloud of dust and feathers.

The tactician from Ylisse walks behind Corrin to say, "Are you alright Corrin?" She looks to him and shakes her head. "No, but I can't stop now. We have to end this battle, for their sake."

Just then, a wyvern falls to the ground burnt up with a less charred Beruka on top. As the two fade away, Camilla flies low in an attempt to avoid Tiki's advance. Robin remarks as he shields his eyes, "The wind they're making will put us all in danger."

"I'll go," Corrin responds as she gets a running start to glide low after them. With two dragons now on her tail, Camilla attempts to increase her speed to outmaneuver Tiki and go for the smaller dragon. As she begins her wind up, the white and blue dragon calls out her name and despite some alterations, the eldest sister can still recognize that voice, "Corrin?"

That moment was just enough for Tiki to catch up to and launch a fireball straight at the wyvern sending it plummeting with its rider. As both dragons make way to the crash site, they find both vanish into sparkling feathers.

Now with a clear view, Xander decares, "How intriguing. You managed to battle your way to me. Princess Veronica said that the Order of Heroes had the advantage of a legendary summoner. Clearly, that is true. Still, we'll put a stop to you now. Laslow? Peri? Let's show them that we will not fall to their force."

Peri simply states, "Its stabby time!" Before rushing towards the prince who holds his shield up. Luckily Corrin comes to assist him by charging horns first into Peri, like a jousting match. The blow nearly knocks the cotton candy haired girl off her horse, barely managing to hold on. Despite the shock, she can pull her self back on the saddle surprisingly quick as her retainer partner catches up to her.

"Peri they have dragons on their side, you must be extremely careful. Brute force won't win this alone." The Nohrian swordsman tells her.

"Wow, that hit was something, I can't wait to kill it! Do you think dragons bleed red too?" Peri asks.

As Corrin roars and charges them, both maneuver away and Peri proceeds to run circles around her and thrust her lance multiple times towards the dragon. Despite the tactic, Corrin narrowly dodges each of the strikes to her vitals or blocks them with her scales.

Laslow scoffs at Peri's efforts before charging in towards Alfonse in a hurry. Though the prince easily deflects his first strike, the Nohrian mercenary follows up with a flurry of strikes almost akin to a dance that begins to trip the royal up. Luckily, both Sharena and Anna come in the fray to put Laslow on the defense. Once he's backed up far from Xander, the two ladies set up out of the way to let a combo of green blades and blue corvids made of magic fly into him and reduce him to feathers.

Soon after, Peri finds herself completely thrown off her horse once Tiki comes to stomp near her. Now in a vulnerable position, both dragons launch a ball of their respective breaths at her as a finishing blow.

Catching up to my heroes, we've officially made it so there is only one enemy left. I go in front of my unstoppable team for one more pep talk, "Alright everyone, we only have one more enemy to face! While he may the prince of a kingdom, we have a tight-knit force aiming for peace! Now let's get him!"

"No, I have to settle this!"

We all look back to see Corrin reverting back into her human form to walk up to us. "I'm sorry for putting you all through this. So to make up for it, please let me be the one to defeat him. Besides, I'm sure that's what he's been expecting from the start..."

We all look at each other and Alfonse nods in my direction. I take a deep breath and say, "Well, I'm not exactly fond of a one on one match when we have the numbers advantage but I see where you are coming from. I'll let you go but if we see things against your favor, I'm sending in the others alright?"

Corrin simply nods her head to me as Alfonse walks over to us. "I believe that this will assist you in your efforts." He states as he hands her a shining silver sword.

As Corrin takes it, she thanks us and walks over to her brother in preparation for her duel. "So little princess, I must remind you that this no mock battle. We will see the truth of your convictions here and now."

A moment of complete silence dominates the battlefield before the two clash blades. Sparks fly from Corrin's sword as well as the red lightning from Xander's Siegfried. Though Xander has the advantage with his mount, Corrin keeps up by using well-timed side steps and leaps. Xander manages to force Corrin back a bit using a wide vertical slice but the princess pins her dragon lance into the ground and uses the momentum to launch herself right at him. With no time to counter, Xander gets knocked off his horse by his sister's strike and drops his blade.

"She did it?" Asks Sharena.

Stage Clear appears on the screen.

"She did it," I confirm.

Xander grunts a bit as he lifts himself off the ground and stands up to face his adopted sister once again.

"You fought well. I admit defeat. This means that the contract that binds us is now broken. Those of my world are no longer compelled to fight you-or to invade the Askran Kingdom. But I choose to stay at the side of Princess Veronica."

"What but why w-" she is cut off by Xander raising his hand. He then walks over to regain his blade and walks up to his mount. He then glances at me and the Askran royals.

"Next time we meet, I will defeat you." Then he returns to the saddle and sets off through a portal.

In no time, we catch up to Corrin. I place my hand on Corrin's shoulder to ask her if she's alright and she responds as such.

Anna looks out to where Xander left and wonders, "How can a Hero like Xander choose to stay loyal to Veronica and the Emblian Empire?"

Corrin sighs and looks out in the same direction. "I think that there is something he wants to do for her. I'm not sure I agree with his decision but after fighting with him again, I believe I can still trust him."

Musing a bit, Alfonse declares, "There are Heroes who help the people of our world by their own free will. There is something about you that wins over Heroes very quickly, Johnny. But it's highly unusual and happens only rarely."

"Two of my best friends are Heroes!", Sharena says as she holds hands with Lilina and Nino. "That's why they stay with us. I only wish I had more friends like them."

Her brother responds, "I've told you before, Sharena. Heroes are not friends. Only our allies. Don't get close to them."

For a moment, the two mages look at the prince with some confusion while Sharena just gives a big old sigh. "Oh, you. Don't be prickly. You think that only because you were once very close to a Hero. And THAT one left to go home."

"Enough, Sharena, "Alfonse declares with a louder tone than I'm used to. Sharena lets go to walk up towards her brother to continue, "Well, am I right or not?"

Anna then comes between the two, lightly touching both of their shoulders, "Let's speak of it no more. We should make our way back to the castle. Surely there's another mission that we need to prepare for."

With a sigh, Alfonse states she is right and begins to leave before a large flash of light grabs everyone's attention. Just before us reappears all the remaining Nohrian royals and retainers in top condition. "Corrin!" yells Elise running with tears in her eyes towards her sister. The two hold each other in a warm well-deserved embrace, giggles mixed with tears.

Camilla is next to approach, "My dear Corrin, it is so good to see you."

"Thank you. It's so good to see all of you without a battle coming between us." Corrin chuckles as the two end their embrace.

"I sure wished Xander could be with us too." Elise moped. Corrin patted her shoulder, "Not to worry, with everyone I met in Askr, we'll see Xander again and I will bring him home."

Leo walks up to join the group, "Then consider this our blessing to let you do so. After all, assisting this Askr kingdom should help you find him and aid us should Embla return to Nohr."

Camilla adds, "It's sad to see you go, but I know you'll be wonderful. Just make sure you come back to us safely."

"Thank You, everyone!"

Despite parting with the siblings she grew up, the adopted princess of Nohr sets off with the Kingdom of Askr, confidence renewed. Her mission to not only mend the bonds of her family but also to forge new bonds with the worlds she has decided to protect.

-Back in Nohr-

Elise tells her family, "I still can't believe Corrin was a dragon the whole time!" "Yes, she was amazing wasn't she!" Camilla joyfully responds. Leo remarks, "The blood of dragons must run through her veins stronger than any of us. It is quite impressive."

Elise steps in front of her other siblings to ask, "So until Xander gets back, someone has to help lead the kingdom...someone who is the oldest maybe...?" Her eyes darting to a certain sister. Taken aback, Camilla finds her self stuttering, "What? Elise but you can't mean...I-I couldn't possibly..." Leo simply sighs as he asks to no one in particular, "Why does it always seem I'm the one left out of things like this...?"

 **A/N: The conclusion to Nohr involvement on this still unnamed continent. I probably would have gotten Part 2 out sooner if nursing school wasn't kicking my ass, oh well. There's still more to come from this story.**


	15. The Magic Within

Walking home from all the fighting we did in Nohr sounds good right about now. I have to say, I'm proud of my new team for handing themselves so well, especially with no casualties this time. Now with a complete success under my belt, I'll be able to keep their spirits high. And with Nohr liberated, I wonder if I'll be able to summon the Nohrian family from this world like I did Catria?  
We stop in some forest for the night, despite my wanting to get back to the castle as fast as possible. At least the rest were able to gather some firewood to make a nice campfire for the night. After looking through some of my Reddit feed, I made it to the fire and appeared to be the first one to arrive. Going back to my phone to continue, I heard what sounded like a few people sitting around it as well. Already they sounded like they engaged in lively banter with some laughs in between.

I slowly put my phone down to see what was going on, but the strangest thing happened. I glimpsed some new faces rather than those of the Askr trio or the heroes I summoned. There was a group of what sounded and looked like 3 girls of different ages talking to each other. They most certainly incorporated the classic Order color scheme of white and gold in their wardrobe but with accents of lighter blue as well. Then I see a regal young man in a similarly designed outfit walk towards them with a greeting of his own.  
Suddenly the youngest looking girl of the group looks towards me and the rest begin to notice my presence. I couldn't really make out their faces too well, but I'd definitely say they gave me vibes of curiosity with a dash of puzzlement for the middle girl and guy. Feeling the internal pressure of awkwardness building, I decided to get the ball rolling by saying something until something struck me. Suddenly I instantly recognized every single one of of these people and blurted out, "Wait, you guys are-"

Then I find myself waking up in my bed. Was that a prophetic dream? I try to recall who it was I met in my dream but after half a minute of focus nothing pops up. I begin my normal morning routine get dressed in my summoner outfit and using the updated bathroom and still nothing comes from the gears in my mind turning. What I find really odd is that I can't even recall what their faces (and I tend to be pretty good with faces) or clothes looked like beyond the basic colors, as if something magical was specifically blocking my memory of the dream. Even if I did the obvious and opened up the Fire Emblem Wiki, it wouldn't help since I wouldn't know who or what to look for.

Should I let the others know, would they even be able to interpret the knowledge? I guess it couldn't hurt to ask, stories where people hide stuff like this usually comes back to bite them in the ass later.  
So during another breakfast mini banquet, I told the Askr Trio about my dream and asked them if they knew anything about it. Sharena didn't have a clue, Anna couldn't remember if it was tied to any prophecies, so Alfonse suggested we check out the next best thing: the local Library.

"Do you believe there will more information on what kind of dreams I might be having in the Library?"  
Alfonse replies, "Well in the Castle Library, there are many books that record the history of multiple worlds, including that of Askr. Not to mention the abundance of magical tomes. Looking at those two factors, I believe we can glean some additional knowledge of these odd dreams."

"Alright, that sounds like a good lead to start with. Might even find something more about the summoning ritual and the relic while we are at it."

Once we arrive at the Library, I wasn't sure what I was expecting but it wasn't a pair of absolutely giant doors. They were probably two stories tall and made of solid wood and decorated with intricate wrought-iron vines. Why was everything decorated with the Order symbol, anyway? Guns, uniforms, and now, doors of all things? No wonder Anna is always worried about going broke, look at where all the funding goes.

Alfonse pushed the doors open and stepped in so I followed along after him. I was greeted by a single librarian whose face was entranced in her own book and we continued on to the bookshelves with ladders. The shelves were split into two long aisles with a walkway in the middle that led directly to a grand desk that, too, was covered with books and piled high with papers, all of which were neatly organized.

Alfonse explains to me that he will enter a section that focuses on magical events and prophecies about the Summoner and asked me to wait by a table.

"Why hello Johnny!"

While waiting, I hear a voice that I thought was the princess until I see that it is Lilina waving to me. I wonder how often that mistake is going to happen.

"It's nice to see you again," I respond. "What brings you here today?"

The girl from Ostia cradles a few books in her arms like that of an anime schoolgirl. "I'm here because Cecilia was going to resume my magic studies here. Back home, she taught me basically everything I know."

That's right, Cecilia was a lady I summoned not too long ago with a few others, who turned out to be both Lilina's and Roy's teacher essentially.

"There you are Lilina, I found this helpful book on both fundamental and advanced magical incantations." Walking up to us was the Mage General teacher herself, Cecilia also carrying a book in her arm, though one that is a bit bulkier looking than Lilina's.  
"Oh hello there Summoner, a pleasure to meet you as always. Would you happen to be looking through the glorious collection of books in this library as well?"

"I suppose you can say that. Prince Alfonse and I are looking for something about magical dreams."

"Magical dreams?" Cecilia ponders.

"Well, basically there are some people who were in my dreams last night. The odd part is that I can't seem to recall them at all through any means as if I'm being blocked on purpose."

"That does seem peculiar...and you're sure these people weren't simply from your imagination?"

"Nope. Alfonse thought the same thing when first told him, but I recall practically everything else out the dream. I... have a strong feeling they are real. On top of that, I recognized them during it, which leads me to believe there's something more to it than that."  
"What a mystery it seems, do you think a magical spell is responsible?" Lilina had set the books aside to join the conversation and ask her teacher her opinion on the matter.

"Hmm...it certainly seems possible. There are arcane methods to influence the mind..."

"Oh, I have a great idea!" Lilina lightly clapped her hands together, as if it was a habit for when she had grand thought. "Ms. Cecilia, do you think you could maybe discover what magic is affecting Johnny?"

"Ah. There's an interesting idea. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"After Alfonse returns with his books I wouldn't mind joining you two and see if you can help."

"Wonderful! Maybe you could even join us in our study sessions. I'm sure Ms. Cecilia could help you further develop your magical capabilities."

"Well would be cool to see if I can use any magical spells. Yeah, I guess using magic for the first would be great!"  
I guess I said something strange because the content faces from a second ago changed to one that spelled: What. Cecilia was the first to voice her concerns.

"First time...but how can that be? You are this army's only summoner, are you not?"

"Well I am, but summoning is not really the kind of magic I was...uh talking about just now. Not really effective in battle or even to help out from the sidelines really.

Alfonse finally came back and carrying a stack of books. "I managed to find a few encyclopedias and journal entries that may assist us, Summoner. Oh, are you discussing something with these heroes?"

Lilina and Cecilia both bow to Alfonse, just like one would expect nobility would for royalty. It kind of brings to mind how odd it might look to people who don't know the siblings said that I didn't need to bow to them all the time.

"We just wanted to assist Johnny with the source of his mysterious dreams. When he was finished with you, of course, your Highness."

I take some books of his stack to lighten the load.

"I see. That should be fine since I'm sure Heroes like yourselves, proficient in magical talent could help the Summoner."  
Cecilia suggests, "Once Lilina and I finish our preliminary readings, I would appreciate it if you would join our magic training sessions as well."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's begin Alfonse. I don't want to miss out on an opportunity like this."

So with that Alfonse and I hit the books, looking for anything that might mention who or what may be related to the dream I had. Probably an hour passes by just looking through the books and I end up bored from the contents. I thought I would actually like looking at historical documents since I have an interest in the Extra History channel but Youtube stories and reading dry tomes are two different things. Worst of all, none of these political accounts are helping me find the cause of my dream censorship.  
I move over right next to Alfonse to get his attention. "Excuse me, Alfonse, how has your search been going?"

"Well, I was able to find more about the summoning ritual. While only some of the account is legible, I can confirm that the color of the orbs does indeed hint at determining the hero that will appear. Heroes that master the blade or mystical arts of fire and darkness are more likely to be summoned by red orbs. Blue orbs are more likely to summon experts in the use of lances or thunder and light mages. It then follows that those proficient in axes or wind magic will often be summoned through the use of green orbs."

"But nothing about any mysterious dreams, huh?"

"No, I've yet to find any information relating to that matter."

With a yawn, I tell him, "Well I think we deserve a little break, so we don't fall asleep. I say we take up Cecilia's and Lilina's offer and how they are doing. They might even be able to find something with their knowledge."

"It sounds like it would be worth effort. And it would rude not to show up after accepting their invitation."

"Exactly!"

We pack up our things while Alfonse takes the book that he was still reading with him from the library. On the way, I see Nino kneeling down to look at some flowers in a small garden in the courtyard. At a glance, she sees then and approaches us with a smile.  
"Hello, Johnny and Prince Alfonse. How are you both doing today?"

The Prince greets the young girl. "Nice to see you again Nino. We were off to see Lilina and Cecilia since they invited us to watch some magic demonstration."

"Would you care to join us? Especially seeing as you are a great mage yourself," I add.

"Who me? I'm not that great at using magic..."

"Are you kidding, the other day when we went to Nohr you were amazing in that battle. If I recall, Robin said that you were a great asset and with some more experience, you could be a fantastic support."

"Really...?" She said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Okay, then I'll join along and learn everything I can. Plus, I get to see Lilina again!"

We continue on to the location that the mages decided to practice, further into the yard. There we saw both Cecilia and Lilina sitting on the field with their eyes closed and legs crossed in the lotus position lined various wooden bulleyes in a corner across the field. As we all slowed our approach, Cecilia opened her eyes to welcome us.

"Why hello there, Prince Alfonse and Summoner Johnny. And I believe that your name is Nino, yes?"

"Oh, um yes I am."

Next to open her eyes is Lilina who greets us all with her usual chipper smile.

"Why hello there, I'm glad you could all make it. We were just meditating to prepare for a round of spellcasting. Oh, but I believe Summoner Johnny wanted to ask us about a problem he was having?"

"Well yeah but it looks like you two are about to show off some real magical skill out there. Forgot about my problems, I'd like to see some mage powers without having to take cover from enemy swords and shields for once. Oh!" I grab Nino's hand to bring her to the forefront with me. "And I'd like if Nino could join you too, seeing as how she's a talented mage who is also from Elibe."

"Johnny is right, Ms. Cecilia. I've seen Nino cast spells like Fire and Wind very well. I'm sure with your guidance, I'm sure she would be spectacular!"

Nino takes a step back as she takes in all that is being said about her. "Really...you all think I can be good at magic?"

"My, such praise you all are giving her." So Nino, how do feel about all this? Care to give us a quick demonstration?"

"Ah...Oh yes! I'll do my best!"

With that Nino gripped her tome in both hands and walked over to the open field of the courtyard. Then she began chanting some incantation in a foreign tongue that caused some reddish-orange magic circles filled with runes to appear beneath her feet. In the beginning, grabbed my phone camera to record the spectacle appearing before me. Then with the end of the chant, she called forth the name of the spell: "Elfire!" With a hand extended in front of her, a final magic circle in front of it launches a large ball of fire that hits one of the targets, exploding into a pillar of flame on contact.

Lilina gives the green-haired girl an enthusiastic clap and adds a little skip to it. "Nino performed that spell very well, wouldn't you say so?"

Cecilia lightly claps as she congratulates the young magician. "Well done. It seems you have a deep grasp on that tome."

Nino pauses at the lady's words before she notices someone crouched by her feet. "Um...Johnny?"

"Yeah, you were like a human flamethrower just now...and it looks like the runes started from under you...and maybe your body was a conduit for energy going up?" I ponder.

Approaching us were two armor-clad knights who asked for Alfonse to come with him. The prince explained to us all that he has a daily training regimen and that he had to leave for the time being. Cecilia understood his responsibility and dismissed him from the demonstration. Me on the other hand...

"So Miss Cecilia, can you tell me what you know about magic?"

"Well, that would depend on what your own prior knowledge is. You've mentioned before that you have no experience when it comes to casting Anima magic, correct?"

"More like no magic experience at all before becoming this world's summoner. After all, I couldn't use magic if it wasn't a real thing."

The Ostian noble looks at me with a puzzled look, "I'm sorry, did you mean that you couldn't use magic in your world?"

"I mean no one could", I respond. Then it hits me, "Oh sorry, I guess nobody here would know but in my world, magic is well, fictional, not real, only in stories. Different cultures developed their own understanding of magic but none of the rituals they cooked up probably really did anything. I mean there are stage magicians, but they use sleight of hand and distractions, not healing wounds or shooting fire out of their hands."

My explanation earned some questionable looks from the mages before me. Nino and Lilina both looked dumbfounded with the latter finished a small gasp and Cecilia looking pensive.

The mage general then asks me, "If I understand correctly, then you are individual from a world which lacks the use of magic yet became a summoner with the aptitude to wield an ancient relic in this one. Very... intriguing?"

Man, I must have really said something out there if even Cecilia is quite sure about my story just now. If this is their reaction to that knowledge, then I definitely made the right call not talking to everyone about the whole being a video game thing.  
"But wait, if there is no magic used in your world, um...what about the thing you carry around with you that holds those lifelike portraits?"

"Oh, I know what mean Nino, when I took that picture. Since magic isn't an option where I come from, my world developed technologies based on a deep system of learning about the world around them."

I then pulled out my phone to illustrate my point further. "Granted, my smartphone seemed to acquire some magical attributes after I was summoned as well but the picture was something it could do before. I've recently been thinking of how I can bring some more comforts of home to Askr, some of which could maybe work even better in this magical world."

"That sounds like something I would help you out with," Lilina remarked. "I'd love to do more of those pictures with everyone."  
Cecilia steps forward a bit to look at the picture I took on my phone that showed the heroes I spent time with that day. I glanced at her for a bit and gotten an impressed expression from her.

"I must say that what you've told us is very interesting indeed."

Returning my smartphone to my pocket I ask her, "So if I really do have this magic potential, then can you help me use it?"

"If you have made your decision and asked, then I don't see why I shouldn't help along. As long as you don't mind two fellow classmates alongside you."

As she looks behind her, Nino wonders for a bit until the realization kicks in.

"Wait, you really want to train me?"

"Of course," Lilina chimes in, " you must be very skilled already since I've seen you perform that wind blade spell and now Elfire without even reading your tome."

"Oh, no, you see the truth is...I'm not able to read much actually."

"Then how do you use Anima magic?"

"Well my mother-I mean not my real mother-she would cast spells often but said I lacked the talent and didn't bother to teach me magic. So whenever I heard her cast spells I would remember her chanting and imitate her when I found a tome."

Actually, that brings me back to when I glanced over Nino's profile on the FE wiki, along with the other heroes I summoned on that day. I never played her game but I remember the rather sad story of an orphaned girl raised by a troupe of assassins and how that spiraled out of control. Really feel for how bad hand life dealt her but I'm glad it hasn't made her bitter.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't know."

Nino continues to answer the other assumption her friend had, "As for Gronnblade, I haven't even read the spellbook yet when I was summoned here I had it with me and I instantly knew all the incantations somehow. But that's not the same as learning and practicing my magic."

Now it was time for the mage general to share her thoughts.

"My condolences, whoever raised you clearly didn't see the potential within you. Why even now I can feel the magic emanating from the both of you and I am most impressed. Nino, I would be honored if I could improve your magical skill and reading the arcane script within tomes."

"And I'll help you out too." I walk over to Nino and give the girl a good pat on the shoulder.

"I was always good at reading signs and books back home so I can teach you how to read regular words. Luckily the language of this world is pretty similar to my own. So just that we'll all be there to support you."

Nino stays quietly for a moment until some water flows from her eyes. I back away unsure of what to do, was it something I said?  
"Oh my, you're tearing up," Lilina claims.

"Thank you,... I've never had anybody...appreciate me before..."

After clearing away some of the waterworks, Nino tells us, "Thank you for believing in me! I'll make sure to do my best!"

"Great!...Maybe we should take care of the fire first." I suggest after seeing the still burning target.

With that proclamation (and cleaning up), Nino and I join officially as Cecilia mage apprentices in Askr. It begins with our teacher informing us about the in and outs of magic. Basically to use it, you have to have a certain aptitude that can be sensed by other mages, otherwise, no amount of practicing will yield results. Nino was gifted in that department, so much as that she can easily commune with the spirits that guide the magic of mages so easily.

With me, however, I'm not quite getting the results I'm hoping for. When I pick up a tome I have a hard time making out the text like Nino but even when I mimic her or other mages incantations, I don't have magic symbols appear around me. For about a week and a half now, Cecilia has been giving me more basic mage preparation exercises such as Gnostic meditation, standard spellcasting movements, and forms, along with a guided review of the basic Fire, Thunder, and Wind text. Lilina even offered to show me how she cast low to mid-tier fire magic but while I began to grasp the method behind Fire Emblem magic, I still couldn't conjure any sparks, embers, or breezes.

One afternoon, after feeling mentally exhausted from studying some basic tomes for the umpteenth time, I plopped them on the grass and followed suit and grumbled.

"Maybe this was a mistake."

"Johnny, are you doing alright?" I look up from the grass to see Sharena just above me. "Oh hey Sharena, just wondering about my life choices."

"Huh?"

"Basically, I might have gotten a bit too excited when I heard that I possessed the talent for using magic. And considering I haven't done a single spell I wonder if that was a joke."

Sharena scratched her head, "I'm sure that's not true. You could always try-"

I raise my hand in her direction. "Sharena, thank you but it's alright. I've gone my whole life without using magical spells, so I'm used to it at this point I suppose."

The princess slumps her shoulders after hearing this from me. "You sound so...down."

I then spot Lilina carrying an armful of books towards our direction. "Okay I found a whole bunch of books in this corner of the Library, Robin is bringing the rest so-"

"It's fine Lilina, we're done here. I think you have done enough for me already."

"What do you mean?"

"After reading all these tomes and getting nothing out of them, I think I realized that I'm not really meant to be a mage. I let my curiosity about something unbelievable get the better of me, without considering whether I was up to it or not. I'm sorry for having you guys use up all this time you could be using."

"What are you talking about? So maybe you can't throw around fire or lightning yet but don't say that it was waste. Do you think Nino would be okay with what you are saying right now?"

Ouch, she got me with that one right there.

Then the princess took a breath and sat herself down in the grass right next to me.

"Listen, maybe you thought that because you don't enter the battles like us, that you weren't as important but that's not true. The magic you have now brings so many people from so many other worlds together. I wouldn't have been to meet these heroes, my friends, if it hadn't been for you."

Lilina is next to walk up to me closer, as she rests her stack of books down. "She is right Johnny, your magical talents are nothing if not important to everyone here. Summoning may not be an immediate offensive form such as Anima but without it, the Order would have the forces that it does.

When Roy and I both started having Miss Cecilia teach us, I asked her why she wouldn't teach him magic at all, no matter how much he asked. She answered that it took more than hard work to grasp the magic and Roy would have been working hard at something he wasn't suited for. So knowing that I believe our teacher decided to teach magic to you for a reason then. She wouldn't have gone over the fundamentals for so long if she didn't think there would be a reason for you."

I didn't know that Lilina and Cecilia had that conversation, it sounds like it would make great support. That changes things however if the same woman who decided Roy wasn't fit for magic saw something in me worth training then...

"I didn't know that...Alright then maybe you're right. I don't want to let all the work you've given me be for nothing."

After I take a stand, I dig in my oversized robe pockets for the Breidablik and point it out in some random direction as I continue, "Whether my role is purely supporting or I find myself assisting in the offense, I won't pass up on the opportunities you all give me. I won't give on helping you all out any way I can."

Normally this is the part where the girls are happy with my renewed motivation and I move on with the war effort and my personal training.

Instead what happens is a glowing white magic circle appears out of the Breidablik and it fires a ball of white energy. It goes by so fast and far until the magic bullet hits right at the tall pile of books Robin had planned to bring along with Lilina. The resulting meeting pushed the unsuspecting tactician to fall back to the floor with his tomes flying through the air.

The shocked princess and noble rush over to help up the incapacitated hero from the sudden blow while I take a moment to look over the relic that just fired out a literal magic missile.

"...What the f-"

To be continued

 **A/N: Insert Jojo song here to horribly date my chapter.**

 **A post-Thanksgiving gift for all of you. So even though we have a chapter that doesn't follow Book 1, you'll see why you shouldn't count it as filler because it will be important for later. For Nany one wondering why I am referencing events so early ahead of time, well the Forging Bonds event does feel like something that would have happened earlier: anyways so why not? There are some benefits to waiting for later game content and Forging Bonds is some of the better content the game has introduced (though Hall of Forms seems to be the more interesting gameplay-wise)**


End file.
